Godzilla
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Godzilla has always lived as a loner but when a bunch of other characters including an annoying talking wolf named Humphrey comes into his swamp, he is forced to go on a journey to find a princess named Luna for an evil bear named Lotso but little did he know that this journey would change his life forever.
1. Cast

_**GODZILLA**_

Godzilla has always lived as a loner but when a bunch of other characters including an annoying talking wolf named Humphrey comes into his swamp, he is forced to go on a journey to find a princess named Luna for an evil bear named Lotso but little did he know that this journey would change his life forever.

* * *

Shrek - Godzilla (Godzilla Final Wars)

Fiona - Luna as a human (My Little Pony)

Fiona's other form - Luna as an Alicorn

Donkey - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega)

Farquad - Lotso (Toy Story 3)

Gingerbread Man - Wheelie (Transformers)

Pinnochio - Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony)

3 Blind Mice - Jedediah, Octavius (Night At The Museum), and Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Wolf - Diego (Ice Age)

3 Little Pigs - Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony)

Robin Hood And His Merry Men - Ginyu Force (Dragonball Z)

Dragon - Shiny Rayquaza (Pokemon)


	2. Godzilla

In darkness, a storybook was lay down. Then it was opened by itself telling a story as someone reads it and turned the pages that shows the story.

"Years ago, in a place far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Sadly, this princess fell under an enchantment that no one could explain. Many brave male heroes try to free her from the spell but they all failed. And so, to this day, the princess is currently waiting in the highest room in the tallest tower, waiting for her true love, and true love's first kiss'."

A pause, then whoever is it laughs as it ripped the page out of the book.

Godzilla - "Yeah like that's ever gonna happen!"

The story, is coming from an outhouse somewhere in the woods.

As the toilet was flushed, whoever was talking came out of the house. It is a huge mutated dinosaur with spikes that go from his back to his tail, dark green scales, and red eyes. He walks over and stops looking at his forest home and the place he is staying in. It isn't much but to the lizard who is called Godzilla, it is home.

_"Robert The Adventurer and Toho Pictures Presents"_

Singer: **_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_**

_Robert The Adventurer's_

_Godzilla_

**The years start comin' and they don't stop comin'** **Fed to the rules and hit the ground runnin'** **Didn't make sense not to live for fun** **Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Godzilla scoops up nuclear waste with a bucket (He is a mutated lizard after all.). He hangs the bucket of waste above him. He pulls the lever and bathes himself, as he whistles and slaps some oil onto the ground.

_Hugh Jackman as Godzilla_

**So much to do so much to see** **So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets** **You'll never know if you don't go** **You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Godzilla then uses slime to brush his teeth. Once he's done, he shows his teeth to a mirror. It shatters upon seeing him.

_"Justin Long as Humphrey"_

**Hey, now You're an all-star** **Get your game on, go play** **Hey, now You're a rock star** **Get the show on, get paid** **And all that glitters is gold** **Only shootin' stars break the mold**

Godzilla then stands in front of a pond. His spikes then start to glow in a blue light then he blows out a nuclear flame out of his mouth, killing all the fish in there. He smirks as he takes one out.

_"Tabitha St. Germain As Luna"_

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder** **You're bundled up now but wait till you get older** **But the meteor men beg to differ** **Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Godzilla pushes some mud out of a log and grabs a slug.

"_Ned Beatty As Lotso"_

Moments later, Godzilla is painting something on a slab of bark. After he finishes, he kisses the painting, so it looks like he had lipstick. He placed it in front of his house and went inside.

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The waters getting warm so you might as well swim** **My world's on fire how about yours** **That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

In a nearby pub, an angry mob of men pour out of the doors. They are making a plan to get rid of a certain mutated lizard once and for all.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play** **Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid** **And all that glitters is gold** **Only shooting stars break the mold**

Godzilla makes a fire by using his nuclear breath onto a pile of wood. He smiles. In the woods, the mob sets fire to their torches. Godzilla settles down on a huge recliner. The angry mob runs into the swamp, trampling his keep out signs. Godzilla hears it and looks out the window.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play** **Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid** **And all that glitters is gold** **Only shooting stars break the mold**

Godzilla rolls his eyes and groans but then smiles, time for some fun. It's time to do what he usually does: get rid of the mob. The mob makes their way through the epitaphs quietly, while he follows as quietly as them.

Gaston - "You think it's in there,

One of the mob people named Gaston asked.

Kay - Alright," "Let's get it."

A man named Kay (Sword Of The Stone) attempts to run in there but Gaston stops him and said,

Gaston - Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing could do to you?"

Alameda - Yeah," It'll grind your bones for its bread."

Someone laughs. The mob turns to see Godzilla standing behind them, smirking.

Godzilla - "Yes," Well, actually, that would be a giant."

The mob gasps as he walks forward slowly.

Godzilla - Now mutants like me," Oh, they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin."

Gaston - No,"

Godzilla - They'll shave your liver," Squeeze the jelly from your eyes!"

He pauses and said,

Godzilla - "Actually, it's quite good on toast."

Kay - Back,"

Kay shouted as he swings a torch at Godzilla.

Kay - Back, beast! Back! I warn ya!"

Godzilla licks his fingers and douses the torch. The mob gasps and Kay said nervously,

Kay - "Right."

Godzilla stares at them for a moment and then he lets out a loud roar. The mob begins screaming like a bunch of little sissies as he continues scaring them and their torches go out. Godzilla finishes screaming and wipes away some saliva from his mouth and smirks, as the mob continues screaming their hearts out. They stopped and shivered.

Godzilla leaned in and whispered,

Godzilla - This is the part where you run away."

The mob, without a second thought, screams and runs away.

Godzilla laughed as they run away and out of the forest.

Godzilla - "And stay out,"

He added. But then Godzilla looks somewhat confused. The mob usually comes at the end of the week and it's the middle of it. He notices a wanted sign. He picks it up and reads it.

Godzilla - Wanted, Supernatural, Anime, Mystical, Robotic, and Toon-like creatures."

He then sighs and tosses it away. He knew it was none of his business and shouldn't bother to deal with whoever is pursuing said people from the poster. But he will be proven wrong.


	3. Humphrey Meets Godzilla

**CHAPTER II**

**HUMPHREY MEETS GODZILLA**

* * *

Soldier - Okay, it's full! Take it away!"

The next morning, not too far from where Godzilla lives, a coach with prisoners rolls away while a sad group of little blue people named Smurfs are being taken away by a group of armored troops. It was by order by Prince Lotso, the ruler of a nearby kingdom, that the land be rid of the toons, robots, anime characters, humanoid animals, freaks or whatever roamed it. And he offers rewards for anyone who turns any in.

Soldier - Move it!"

A soldier snapped as he forces the Smurfs to move.

At a table nearby, a figure was sitting writing what the people bring in to him. He was a man with blond hair in a black and white jumpsuit with a large S on it. His name was Syndrome.

Syndrome - Next!"

He boomed as the next person comes in, turning in three hobbits named Sam Wise, Merry, and Pipen.

In the line a hunter named Mcleach is turning in a frightened young wolf on a leash.

His name was Humphrey. He gulps nervously as he sees the young Hobbits getting their swords thrown away.

Soldier - Your journey days are over.

One of the soldiers sneered.

Syndrome - Okay, you get 20 gold coins for the hobbits."

Syndrome remarked as he hands 20 gold coins to a man named Lex Luther who just frowns at his reward.

Syndrome - Next!"

Lex - A chance to get rich again and this is what I get."

Humphrey then sees four animals in a cage each. One is a lion named Alex, a zebra named Marty, A giraffe named Melman, and a hippo named Gloria .

Alex - Get me out of here! You'll never take me alive!"

Alex yelled as he struggles against the bars uselessly.

Marty - Alex they already have.

Alex - Shut up Marty, you're not helping!"

Humphrey groaned as he turned to his captor,

Humphrey - Come on! Don't hand me over to them! I'm just a lonely wolf!"

McLeach - Quiet! I spent nearly a year looking for you especially with all the trouble you caused me!"

His captor named Mcleach snarled angrily as he pulls on the leash.

Syndrome - Next.

3 Diamond Dogs come up and turn in a grey Pegasus named Derpy Hooves with a yellow mane and eyes along with bubbles that were on her flank.

Syndrome - And what are you turning in?"

Tunnel - We are turning in this little pony who can cross her eyes.

Derpy - My eyes aren't like that there are completely normal.

Unfortunately whenever she lies her eyes cross.

Syndrome - Okay, 6 Gold Coins for the wall eyed pony."

Syndrome said writing it down.

Syndrome - Take her away!" Next!"

Derpy - Oh come on guys I promise I won't destroy your cave again.

Tunnel - Well at least we won't have to worry about that pony making destructive accidents anymore.

Mcleach comes in forcing Humphrey near the table.

Syndrome - What is this?"

Syndrome asked looking at the wolf with a frown.

McLeach - This is talking wolf."

He said with a smirk.

Syndrome - Right."

He said rolling his eyes. He has seen some weird things.

Smurfs, Hobbits, and all that stuff. But a wolf that can talk is something new to him.

Syndrome - Well, that is good for 3 Platinum Coins. That is, if you could prove it."

McLeach - Of course!"

He said while he removed the leash off of Humphrey.

McLeach - Start talking, little fella.

Humphrey did nothing but stare. He refuses to say anything because he knew what would happen afterwards.

Syndrome just pauses then frowns,

Syndrome - Well?"

Mcleach chuckles nervously as she said,

Mcleach - "He is nervous. I mean the whole trap thing scared him pretty bad, really."

He grabs Humphrey as he said,

Mcleach - He loves to talk!"

He then angrily yells at the wolf,

McLeach- Talk, you stupid..."

Syndrome - I've heard enough! We got a mad man here who needs to be send to the asylum! Guards!"

Syndrome said signaling his troops to go take Mcleach away from the table.

Mcleach - No! He can talk, really!"

He insisted. Then, trying as he might, he takes Humphrey's mouth and tries to make it looked like he's talking. Unfortunately, he does a bad impression doing so,

Mcleach - I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkingest wolf you ever seen!"

Syndrome pauses then sighs,

Syndrome - Get him away from me."

The troops didn't need a second invite as they move in and begins to take Mcleach away.

Mcleach - No, wait! He can talk! I mean it!"

He yelled. As he struggles to escape, one of his hands kicked a cage with a wizard named Merlin in it who drops a potion from his hands.

The potion fell on Humphrey and sprinkled him with something. To everyone and his amazement, he begins to lift up. Which means one thing...

Humphrey - Whoa! I can fly!"

Merlin - By George, He can fly!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders - He can fly!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders yelled as they are being held by Tai Lung, who looks shocked and amazed at this.

Syndrome - He can talk!"

He yelled shocked as he realized Mcleach was telling the truth this whole time.

Humphrey - Darn right, blondie! I'm a flying, talking wolf! You may see a pig fly, heck maybe a house fly! But I bet you didn't see a wolf fly!"

Humphrey yelled as he begins to fly away from the area. Well, he tried to. But whatever is sprinkled on him begins to wear off as Humphrey feels himself beginning to fall.

Humphrey - Oh boy."

He said as he fell onto the ground. He got up and groaned.

Syndrome - Seize him!"

Syndrome yelled pointing at Humphrey. A group of troops lunge at him. They almost got him but he got out of their clutches.

He then runs off with the troops in hot pursuit.

Humphrey runs into the forest as fast as he can. He can hear the troops yelling as they chased after him. He didn't bother to look as he kept looking back. Suddenly he bumped into something and fell back. He looks up and gasped as a huge lizard turned around and glares at him.

Humphrey - Uh Oh!

Godzilla frowns. He was busy putting up a new 'Keep Out' sign when this wolf bumped into him. He then hears something and looked up to see Syndrome and his troops running towards them. Humphrey hid behind him. Syndrome sees Godzilla and yelled out,

Syndrome - You there...mutant!"

Godzilla - Yeah?"

He asked giving an angry stare.

As Syndrome steps forward, his troops took a look at him and looks nervously.

Soldier - Wait a minute. Isn't that Godzilla, King Of The Monsters?"

One of them asked whispering.

Soldier - You mean the mutant lizard that breaths out a nuclear flame and eats human brains for breakfast?"

Another one responded more nervously.

Syndrome, not hearing his men whispering, takes a piece of paper out and reads it,

Syndrome - By order of Prince Lotso, I am allowed to place you and the wolf under arrest so I can take you to a designated resettlement facility."

As he finishes reading, Godzilla walks up to him, making him very nervous. His glare seems like it is trying to get him and trying to swallow his soul. After a few more seconds, he realizes who he is and fears he will attack any moment.

Godzilla - Is that so? You and what army,"

He asked, Syndrome looked behind him but to his shock, the only things behind him were their helmets and guns they left behind when they run away in fear. Syndrome turned and chuckled nervously.

Godzilla - Boo!

He simply said. Syndrome screamed and runs off after his men.

As he runs off, Godzilla scoffed, turns around, and heads back to his home. Humphrey looks amazed. He has just been saved by a mutant. No one has ever done that before. He chuckles before running after Godzilla.

Humphrey - Hey can I say something? What you did back there was so cool. It would amaze my if they were here."

He said grinning.

Godzilla - Are you talking to...,"

Godzilla turned to face Humphrey but the wolf seems to have gone.

Godzilla - Me?"

He turns around then almost jumped out in alarm yelling as Humphrey appeared in front of him like magic!

Humphrey - Yeah I was talking to you! You were really great back there, did I tell you that? Those creeps think they were so cool.

Then you show up and boomed!"

As Godzilla walks off, the wolf follows as he continues,

Humphrey - They tripped over themselves like they were in a room full of Velociraptors! That makes me feel great."

Godzilla - Oh, that's great, really."

Godzillas aid sarcastically trying to ignore him.

Humphrey - It is so cool to be free."

Godzilla - If that's the case, why don't you find your own friends and celebrate your freedom with them?"

As he walks off, Humphrey pauses to think about this. He frowns. He does have friends but he doesn't think they'd recognized him and they'd probably forgotten him by now.

Humphrey - Well, my friends aren't around right now. "And no way in the world am I going back there!"

Humphrey looked back and cringes.

He pauses, smiles, and follows Godzilla once more.

Humphrey - "Maybe I could stay with you. After all, you're the badass mutant that can destroy an entire army in one breath I heard of. With you by my side, we can scare the snap out of anyone who messes with us."

Godzilla rolls his eyes as he stops. He turns around and roars once more. He hopes doing so would make the wolf run away in fear and leave him alone. To his shock, Humphrey just stares and shrugs,

Humphrey - Okay, that was scary. Not that I think it is."

Godzilla, groaning that his attempt to frightened him off has failed, turns around and tries to avoid the wolf as he continues,

Humphrey - One more for sure. You really need to take some mentos or something because your breath stinks!"

Seeing Godzilla leaving, he tries to catch up popping out of a log like magic,

Humphrey - You know, you almost made me lose all my fur. It reminds me of the time..."

Godzilla covers his mouth, hoping to silence him. But to his annoyance, Humphrey kept talking even though he is silence.

Giving up, Godzilla removes his hand, allowing Humphrey to continue,

Humphrey - I really ate some bad spaghetti Chef Tony gave me. I smell pretty bad after that, let me tell you!"

Godzilla - Why are you following me around?"

Godzilla snapped. He growls as he walks away.

Humphrey - Simple."

Humphrey said. He then sighs as he begins to sing...

Humphrey: **_Cause I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me. My problems are all gone, There's no one to deride me. But you gotta have frien..._**

Godzilla interrupts his singing by yelling,

Godzilla - Will you stop that?!"

He then picks up Humphrey by his tail and glares as he said,

Godzilla - It's no wonder you don't have any friends at all by the way you sing!"

Humphrey just smiles as he said,

Humphrey - That is what I liked about you. You are a true friend. Only they can be cruelly honest...sometimes."

Godzilla drops him and said,

Godzilla - Look, White Fang, look at me! What am I?"

Humphrey looks at Godzilla up and down. He shrugs as he said,

Godzilla - Really big and green?"

Godzilla - No! I'm a mutant monster! And not just any monster, but the KING of monsters! You know, get the weapons, torches, and stuff! Doesn't that concern you?"

Humphrey - No not at all.

Humphrey said smiling.

Godzilla - Really?"

Godzilla asked surprised.

Humphrey - Really, really."

Godzilla - I see."

Humphrey pauses then he said,

Humphrey - I like you. My name is Humphrey. I am a talking wolf. What's your name?"

Godzilla pauses then he said,

Godzilla - Uh Godzilla.

Humphrey - Godzilla, huh? You say you are the king of monsters. Where are the other monsters?"

Godzilla sighed and said,

Godzilla - Long story short we separate then I came here."

Humphrey - You want to know what else I liked about you, Godzilla?"

He asked as he follows Godzilla up to a hill.

Humphrey - You are one of those people who don't care of people think of you. I like and respect that. You're cool."

The two stopped as they reached a top of the hill that overlooks Godzilla's woods and home. Humphrey notices the home and frowns,

Humphrey - Geez, what a dump. What kind of weirdo would live in that place."

Godzilla - That is my home."

He said feeling offended.

As Godzilla moves on, Humphrey looked sheepishly as he said,

Humphrey - And what a lovely home indeed! I loved how you decorate the place. Nice budget you used."

He stops and comments on the boulder.

Humphrey - I really like that boulder. Nice."

As they get near the house, Humphrey stops to notes a bunch of "Keep Out" signs Godzilla has passed by.

Humphrey - "Let me guess: you don't enjoy company much do you?"

Humphrey asked Godzilla as he is about to go into his home.

Godzilla - I prefer to be alone."

Godzilla sighs in annoyance.

Humphrey - Same here. That is another thing we have in common. I hate it when someone gets in your face. You try to give them a hint to leave but they don't buy. That's when the awkward silence happens."

As he said this, sure enough, an awkward silence did happen.

Godzilla glares at Humphrey.

He pauses, grins sheepishly.

Then he said,

Humphrey - Is it okay if I roomed in with you?"

Godzilla - What?"

Godzilla asked surprised. No one has ever asked him to stay at his home before! Not anyone who wants to live to regret it anyway.

Humphrey - Can I stay here, please?"

Godzilla seems to smile as he said,

Godzilla - Why of course."

Humphrey - Really?"

He asked smiling.

Godzilla - No!"

Godzilla said annoyed.

Humphrey - Oh come on!" I can't go back out there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak, demon, whatever!"

Godzilla gave an 'actually I do' look. Humphrey pauses then he continues,

Humphrey - Okay, perhaps you do. But it's that reason why we must stick together. You got to let me stay here! Come on!"

Godzilla groans then he gave in.

Godzilla - Fine, fine. But one night only."

Humphrey - All right!"

Humphrey cheered as he runs into Godzilla's home.

Godzilla - Hey!"

Godzilla yelled as he follows the wolf into his home. He glares as he jumps up and down on a chair.

Humphrey - This is going to be hard core! We can stay up late, tell stories about beautiful anime girls, and in the morning, I will make us pizzas!"

Godzilla just glares even more annoyed. Humphrey looks around as he said,

Humphrey - "Say...where do I sleep?"

Godzilla - Outside!"

He yelled in a loud tone of voice as he points outside.

Humphrey, getting the hint, got off the chair and heads to the door.

Humphrey - Oh, I get it. It's okay."

Humphrey sniffed as he walks out.

Humphrey - I don't know you and you don't know me. So it's outside for me, I guess. Here I go."

Humphrey finally got outside sniffing as he passes Godzilla. He turns and said,

Humphrey - Good night."

Godzilla then slams the door his face. Outside, Humphrey sighs as he lays down.

Humphrey - I guess I can get used to the outdoors. I am a wolf, I was born outside. I will be out here by myself, you know. By myself, outside."

Godzilla groans as he walks through his home as Humphrey begins to sing sadly.

Humphrey: **_I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me... _**


	4. Rotten Bear

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**THE ROTTEN BEAR**_

* * *

Moments later, Godzilla is sitting down for dinner. After sipping a martini with an eyeball in it, he looks out the door, where Humphrey is. To tell the truth, Godzilla had been feeling a little guilty about what he did. But this is the way he is. He likes his privacy.

Godzilla lights a candle with his finger and starts carving up his dinner. From outside, Humphrey watches Godzilla eat. He silently leaves the window and curls up on the doorstep, trying to get some sleep. As Godzilla continues to eat, he hears a noise like the door being opened.

He gets up and said,

Godzilla - I thought I told you to stay outside."

Humphrey - I _am_ outside!"

He said, from the window.

Godzilla looked and to his surprise, notices that Humphrey is outside. If he didn't make the noise, then who did? At that moment, Godzilla sees a shadow. He looks under the table and then hears three voices. He looks up and spots three small individuals named Jedediah, Octavius, and a mouse named Basil.

Jedediah - Well, guys," It's a far cry from the museum, but what choice do we have?"

Octavius - It's not home," but it'll do just fine."

Basil bounces up and down on some food and says,

Basil - What a lovely bed I must say."

Godzilla - Gotcha,"

Godzilla shouted as he grabbed Basil, only to discover that he has bounced out of his grasp and is chewing on his ear.

Basil - I found some cheese,"

He announced. He bit Jack's ear, but then made a face of disgust.

Basil - Blah! Awful stuff!"

He bounces down and catapults some food into Godzilla's eye socket.

Octavius - Is that you, Basil?"

Basil - How did you know?"

Godzilla - Enough,"

Godzilla shouted. He picked up all three and asked them,

Godzilla - What are you doing in my house?"

He got bumped from behind, causing him to drop them. He turned around and said,

Godzilla - Hey!"

What he saw was a woman with blonde hair, red lips, who wore a pink. She wore a golden tiara. She was lying down in a stretcher. Godzilla turned and saw Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. The little fairies waved innocently.

Godzilla - Oh, no, no, no. Dead broad off the table!"

He pushed the stretcher towards the fairies.

Merryweather - Well, where are we supposed to put her?"

Flora - Yeah, the bed's taken,"

Flora said as she pushed the stretcher back towards Godzilla.

Godzilla - Huh?"

He asked in confusion. He went to his bedroom and saw Diego (Ice Age) lying there.

Diego - What?"

Godzilla grabs the cat and drags him out, preparing to throw him out of his house.

Godzilla - I live in a forest," I put up signs! I'm a terrifying mutant!"

He opens the door and says, as he tosses Diego out.

Godzilla - What do I have to do to get a little privacy?!"

What he saw made his eyes widen. There were a bunch of movie characters, toons, demons, freaks, etc., gathered out in his forest.

Godzilla - Oh no," No! No!"

Winifred and her sisters flew by, preparing to land. Jack Sparrow was playing an accordion as he sat in front of a tent to the delight of his crew. Lunar, Twilight, and Star Light are huddled around a fire together.

Godzilla - What are you doing in my forest?!"

Tinkerbell, and her friends gasp and hide in a tent. Rarity and Applejack clung to each other and ducked behind a bush.

Godzilla - Alright," Get out of here! All of you, movie it! Let's go! Hapaya! Hapaya! Hey! Quickly. Come on!"

But it seemed like none of the creatures wanted to listen. They made a run for his house.

Godzilla - No, no,"

He said, as he saw them running towards his house.

Godzilla - No, no. Not there. Not there. Oh!"

But it was too late. They shut the door and locked him out. Godzilla turned and glared at Humphrey.

Humphrey - Hey, don't look at me," "I didn't invite them."

He said, innocently.

Derpy - Well, gosh," No one invited us."

Godzilla - What?"

Godzilla said, as he turned to said pegasus.

Derpy - We were forced to come here,"

Godzilla - By who?"

Applebloom - Lord Lotso," He huffed and he puffed and he...signed an eviction notice."

One of the cutie mark crusaders named Applebloom said.

Godzilla sighed and said,

Godzilla - Alright. Who knows where this...Lotso guy is?"

Humphrey - Oh, I do," I know where he is."

Godzilla ignored him. He doesn't want to end up traveling with a chatterbox wolf.

Godzilla - Does anyone else know where to find him?"

Star Light raised her hoof, but Lunar put her hoof down and glared at her. Applejack pointed at Rainbow Dash while she pointed at her.

Godzilla - Anyone at all?"

Humphrey - Me! Me!"

The wolf shouted, starting to jump up and down in the air.

Godzilla - Anyone?"

Godzilla asked, still ignoring Humphrey.

Humphrey - Oh,"

He said, as he continued to jump up and down.

Humphrey - Oh, I know! I know! Me! Me!"

Godzilla rolls his eyes. It seems that he's stuck with the wolf.

Godzilla - Okay, fine," Attention, everyone. Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see this guy Lotso right now and get you all off my land and back where you came from!"

There was a pause and the crowd cheered as Fluttershy placed a flower crown on his head much to his frustration.

Godzilla - You," You're coming with me."

Humphrey - Alright," That's what I like to hear, man. Godzilla and Humphrey, two stalwart friends off on a whirlwind big city adventure! I love it!"

Then he began to sing:

_On the road again_

Humphrey - Sing it with me G,"

Humphrey said. Then he continued to sing:

_I can't wait to get on the road again_

Godzilla turned and said to him, as he took a torch from a creature,

Godzilla - What did I tell you about singing?"

Humphrey - Well, can I whistle?"

Godzilla - No,"

Jack responded, flatly.

Humphrey - Can I hum it?"

Godzilla - Alright, hum it."

As they went off, Humphrey continued to hum 'On the Road Again.'

Somewhere, in a castle, someone slams a bucket of hot oil down. A bear walks towards the torture chamber. This bear is somewhere about 3 feet tall, has a cane to help him walk. His name is Lord Lotso, the said person from a few paragraphs before who had dumped all the toons, movie characters, demons, freaks, etc., onto Godzilla's property. He watches as Kronk (_Emperor's New Groove_) dunks something into the bucket.

Voice - No, please, no,"

A voice is heard as he's dumped into the bucket again and again.

Lotso - That's enough," he's ready to talk."

Kronk stops dunking the person and this person isn't exactly a person, more like a small Decepticon. His name is Wheelie, he gasps for air as he's set down on a table and pinned down.

Lotso laughs evilly as he walks up to the table. But it seems like he's not tall enough for the table. He clears his throat and Kronk runs over to a lever.

Lotso - Pull the lever, Kronk,"

Kronk pulled the left lever and Lotso screamed, as he fell,

Lotso - Wrong lever!"

Kronk - Huh?"

Kronk watched as Lotso fell and the trapdoor closed. Another door opened and in came the bear, all soaking wet and his fur all wet, and a crocodile is biting his behind.

Lotso - Why do we even have that lever?"

Lotso asked, as he smacked the crocodile with his cane making it whimper and run off. He walked past Kronk and said,

Lotso - Get out of my way!"

He pulled the right lever and the table lowered down a little.

Wheelie glared at him as he said, mockingly,

Lotso - Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the little Decepticon

Lotso - You may be a rich lord, but you're a monster,"

Wheelie said, angrily.

Lotso - I'm not the monster here," You are. You and the rest of those creatures and freaks poisoning my perfect world. Now, tell me: where are the others?"

Wheelie - Bite me,"

He snapped, as he spat oil onto his cheek and Lotso wiped it away.

Lotso - I've tried to be fair to you creatures, but now my patience has reached its end," Tell me, or I'll..."

He picked up a torch and pointed it at Wheelie's eye.

Wheelie - No not the eye.

Wheelie said the minute he realized what he was about to do.

Wheelie - Not the eye again.

Lotso - Alright, then,"

Lotso said, as he brought a bright light on him.

Lotso - Who's hiding them?"

Wheelie - Okay," I'll tell you. Do you know the Transformers?"

Lotso - The Transformers?

Wheelie - Yes they're robots in disguise.

Lotso - Transformers?

Wheelie - Yeah they're more than meets the eye.

Wheelie smirks. He is getting a little fun with confusing Lotso. Suddenly, the door opens and Syndrome comes in.

Syndrome - My lord," We found it."

Lotso - Well, what are you waiting for?" Bring it in!"

They bring in something covered with a sheet. They remove the sheet to reveal a mirror that shows a blue Genie that went by the name of well Genie.

Kronk gasped, as the others stared in awe.

Wheelie - Ohh,"

Knowing this means trouble.

Lotso - Magic mirror,"

Wheelie - Don't tell him anything,"

Lotso turns and glares at the tiny little bot. He angrily places him in a straw basket and closes the lid.

Wheelie - No," Let me out! Let me out!"

He turned to the mirror and said,

Lotso - Evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

Genie - Well, technically," you're not a king,"

Lotso - Uh, Kronk?"

Kronk pulled out a little mirror and broke it with his fist.

Lotso turned back to him and said, with a smirk to the shivering genie,

Lotso - You were saying?"

Genie - Well what I meant was you're not a king yet. But, you can become one," All you have to do is marry a princess."

Lotso - Go on,"

Genie - Well, just sit back and relax Lord Lotso! Because it's time for you to meet today's bachelorettes! Bachelorette number one is a girl with blonde named Serena. She likes to dance and do all kinds of acrobatics! Her hobbies include dancing, and making friends with those who dress as little school girls in a cheerleading group.

Genie held up a picture of a girl dressed in a sailor scout uniform. She is Serena.

Genie - Our next bachelorette is a girl with dark black hair and is a great markswoman when it comes to a bow! It is Kagome.

Genie then held up a picture of the 18-year-old woman that was in the coffin. Lotso got small hearts in his eyes.

Genie - And, last but not least, our last bachelorette is a blue haired and blue-eyed girl who is trapped in a Rayquaza guarded tower surrounded by hot, boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, she's a loaded gun that likes the peace of the night. Your's for the rescuing, Princess Luna!

The last picture Genie held up was of a blue haired girl with blue eyes staring out her window. She is Luna.

Genie - So, who will it be? Bachelorette number one, two, or three?

Lotso tried to concentrate, but couldn't do to the guards shouting either "one", "two", or "three".

Lotso tried to think as the guards shouted out their favorite numbers.

Syndrome - Two! Two!"

They shouted. And much to everyone's surprise, Syndrome is doing it as well.

Soldiers - Three! Three! Two! Two! Three!"

Lotso - Three?" One? Three?"

Lotso said, as he tried to decide.

Kronk - Three,"

Kronk said, as he held up two fingers.

Kronk - Pick # 3, my lord!"

Lotso - Okay, okay," "Uh, # 3!"

Lotso said, as he decided.

Genie - Lord Lotso" you have chosen," Princess Luna"

Genie show Luna's picture once more and the crowd cheers.

**_If you like Pina Coladas And getting caught in the rain_**

Lotso - Princess Luna," She's perfect. All I have to do is just find someone who can go..."

Just then, Genie remembered a very important fact about Luna.

Genie - But perhaps, I should mention the little thing that happens at night,"

Lotso - I'll do it,"

Genie - Yeah," but after sunset-"

Lotso - Silence," I will make this Princess Luna my queen and this kingdom will finally have a perfect king!"

He turned to Syndrome and said,

Lotso - Syndrome assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament!"

Genie - Well I guess some people have to learn the hard way then.

Genie whispered to himself.


	5. Rumble With The King

**CHAPTER IV**

**RUMBLE WITH THE KING**

* * *

The next day, Godzilla and Humphrey came out of a field and arrived at the castle.

Humphrey - Okay, that's it," That's it, right there. I told ya I'd find it."

Godzilla looked the castle up and down and he realizes that this reminds him of something he had learned about in Economic class.

Godzilla - So," That must be Lord Lotso's castle."

Humphrey - Uh-huh," That's the place."

Godzilla - Do you think maybe he's compensating for something?"

Godzilla asked, as he chuckles at his own joke.

He walks away and Humphrey says,

Humphrey - Hey, wait. Wait up, G!"

As he and the dog walk to the admission center, they notice an Asian guy with sun glasses (Courage The Cowardly Dog) dressed in a Lotso costume clipping tickets.

Godzilla - Hey you,"

Godzilla shouted to the man in the costume.

Man - Ahh its Godzilla!

The guy screams as he points at him and begins running away through the rows of ropes.

Godzilla - Wait a second," Look, I'm not gonna kill you. I just-I just-"

He just rolls his eyes and walks straight through the ropes, followed by Humphrey. The attendant ran into a wall and fell down. Godzilla and Humphrey looked down at him and came to a rail. Godzilla passed through, but Humphrey had some trouble getting through. He was then flung out of it onto the ground.

Godzilla sighed as he and Humphrey entered Lotsonia. They looked around and notice that the town is empty and quiet.

Godzilla - It's quiet," Too quiet. Where is everybody?"

Humphrey spotted an information booth and said,

Humphrey - Hey, look at this!"

He ran over and pulled the lever. The music winds up and he hides behind Godzilla. After it finished, the box doors opened revealing a bunch of small people. They began to sing:

**Welcome to Lotsonia**

**Such a perfect town**

**Here we have some rules**

**Let us lay them down**

**Don't make waves, stay in line**

**And we'll get along fine**

**Lotsonia is a perfect place**

**Please keep off of the grass,**

**Shine your shoes, wipe you...**

They bend down and for a moment, it looks like they're about to say the next word, until they turn around and sing:

**Face** **Lotsonia is, Lotsonia is** **Lotsonia is a perfect place**

As the annoying song ends, the doors close and there is a flash. A photo cameo out of the booth with Godzilla's and Humphrey's dumbfounded expressions on it. And sure enough, that's what they both look like right now.

Humphrey - Wow," Let's do that again!"

He was about to run over and pull the lever again, but Godzilla stopped him, by grabbing Humphrey by his tail and dragging him back.

Godzilla - No," No. No, no, no. No!"

At that moment, they heard a fanfare come from an arena. As they walk down the tunnel, we hear Lotso talking.

Lotso - Brave knights," You are the best and brightest in all the land. Today one of you shall prove himself..."

Humphrey was humming the "Welcome to Lotsonia" song and let me tell you, it was starting to annoy Godzilla.

Godzilla - Alright, you're going the right way for a smacked bottom and being sent straight up to wolf heaven."

Humphrey - Sorry about that,"

They come out of the tunnel and see Lotso standing on top of a podium.

Lotso - That champion," shall have the honor-no, no-the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Luna from the fiery keep of the Rayquaza. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

A man nearby holds up a sign that says 'Cheer,' which is exactly what the crowd is doing right now.

Lotso - Let the tournament begin,"

Godzilla walks through the knights and they move away, with frightened looks.

Lotso - What is that?!"

He said, angrily, at the sight Godzilla.

Syndrome whispered, fearfully, into Lotso's ear,

Syndrome - It's him! Godzilla, the king of all monsters."

Lotso - That's the king of all monsters," Ugh! It's hideous!"

He said disdainfully.

Godzilla - Oh, now that's not nice,"

Godzilla, as he motioned to Humphrey,

Godzilla - It's just a wolf.

Humphrey - Huh?"

Humphrey said, in confusion.

Lotso - Indeed," Knights, new plan! The one who ends the mutant, the king of all monsters existence, will be named champion! Have at him!"

Knight - Get him,"

The knights began advancing on the lizard and the wolf.

Godzilla - Oh, hey," "Now come on! Hang on now."

Godzilla said, as he backed away.

He bumped into a table with mugs A & W Cream Soda, Dr. Pepper and Root Beer (A/n: Okay someone review this if you like either of these drinks here!) and holds up a mug.

Drizella - Go ahead, get him,"

A woman named Drizella yelled.

Godzilla - Can't we just settle this over a pint?"

The knights didn't respond, but shouted, "End the Monster King's existence!"

Godzilla - No?" All right, then."

He drank up the Root Beer and said, as he knocked off each spigot of the soda barrels,

Godzilla - Bring it!

The soda came rushing out and drenched some of the knights. It was like mud. Godzilla slid across the mud like a hockey player and knocked down one of the knights with a spear.

**I don't give a damn about my reputation** **You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

Humphrey climbed on top of a barrel of soda. It broke free of its ropes and began rolling away. He managed to squish two of the knights with the barrel. As the other knights chased after Godzilla, Humphrey ran some of them over as well. Godzilla ran into a nearby ring where the horses were penned and then fled.

**Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do** **And that's what I'm gonna do**

Godzilla bounces off the ropes and knocks out two of the knights as the crowd watches.

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation** **Oh no** **No, no, no, no, no, no, no** **Not me** **Me, me, me, me, me, me**

He did a body slam on one of the knights. But then a knight aims its spear at him and the crowd gasps. But Godzilla stops the other knight just in time.

Humphrey - Hey, G," Tag me! Tag me!"

Godzilla tags him and Humphrey head butts the knight.

**And I don't give a damn about my reputationI never said I wanted to improve my station**

Godzilla gets up on the ropes and interacts with the crowd.

And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun

Godzilla - Yeah,"

Another one of the knights snuck up on him and Godzilla saw him then uses a wrestling move.

Lois - The chair," "Give him the chair!"

Lois Griffin shouts.

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation** **Oh no** **No, no, no, no, no, no, no** **Not me** **Me, me, me, me, me, me** **Oh no** **No, no, no, no, no, no, no** **Not me** **Me, me, me, me, me, me**

Godzilla smashed the guy with a chair and continued using wrestling moves on other knights.

He swings a guy about and Humphrey follows the knight's movement with his head, until Godzilla throws the knight across the ring. Humphrey kicked the knight in the head and the helmet makes a ringing noise like that of a wrestling ring. The audience went wild.

Godzilla - Oh yeah," Ah! Ah! Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here till Thursday! Try the veal!"

Lotso nodded and all the guards aimed at Godzilla and Humphrey with their crossbows. The crowd gasps.

Syndrome - Shall I give the order, sir?"

Lotso - No," I have a better plan."

He held his hands up as he pointed at Godzilla and said,

Lotso - People of Lotsonia! I give you our champion!"

The crowd cheers and Godzilla is confused.

Godzilla - What?"

Lotso - Congratulations, Monster King," You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest!"

Godzilla - Quest?" I'm already on a quest, a quest to get my forest back!"

Lotso - Your forest?

Godzilla - Yeah," My forest! Where _you _dumped all those toons, freaks, demons, etc.!"

Lotso - Indeed,"

He said. It's true that Lotso dumped them there, because he had no idea who lived there. But now he had an idea of how to kill two birds with one stone. Or in that case, get rid of the freaks he sent to Godzilla's home and get the princess.

Lotso - Alright, mutant," I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you your forest back."

Godzilla - Exactly the way it was?"

Lotso - Down to the last nuclear wasteland."

Godzilla - And the squatters?"

Lotso - As good as gone."

Godzilla stared at all the archers, knowing what would happen if he refused.

Godzilla - What kind of quest?"

A moment later, Godzilla and Humphrey are walking through a field of sunflowers. Godzilla is munching on an onion.

Humphrey - Let me get this straight," You're gonna go fight a dragon and rescue a princess just so Lotso will give you back a forest which you only don't have because he filled it full of freaks and creatures in the first place. Is that right?"

Godzilla sighed and turned around.

Godzilla - You know," "maybe there's a good reason why wolves shouldn't talk."

He said to Humphrey.

Humphrey - I don't get it," Why didn't you pull some of that mutant stuff on him like you did on me? Throttle him, lay siege to his fortress, grind his bones to make your bread, the whole Monster King trip."

Godzilla - Oh, or I know what. Maybe I could have decapitated an entire village and put their heads on a pike, gotten a knife, cut open their spleen and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you?"

Humphrey - Uh, no, not really, no."

Godzilla - For your information, there's a lot more to mutants than people think."

Humphrey - Example?"

Godzilla - Example? Okay. mutants are...like onions."

He held out the onion to Humphrey and he sniffed it then made a face of disgust.

Humphrey - They stink?"

Godzilla - Yes," No!"

Humphrey - They make you cry?"

Godzilla - No!"

Humphrey - Oh, you leave them out in the sun, they get all brown and start sproutin' little white hairs."

Godzilla - No,"

He said, as he peeled away a layer of the onion.

Godzilla - Layers! Onions have layers, mutants have layers! Onions have layers! You get it? We both have layers!"

Godzilla threw the onion down and walked off.

Humphrey - Oh, you both have layers,"

He said. He sniffed the onion and made a face of disgust.

Humphrey - You know, not everybody loves onions. Cakes! Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers."

Godzilla turned around and said,

Godzilla - I don't care...what everybody likes! Mutants are not like cakes."

Humphrey - You know what else everybody likes? Parfaits. Have you ever met a person, you say, 'Let's get some parfait,' and they say, 'Hell no, I don't like no parfait'? Parfaits are delicious."

Godzilla - No," You dense, irritating, son of a she-wolf! Mutants are like onions! End of story! Bye-bye. See ya later."

Then Godzilla continued to walk off and for one moment, it seems like the wolf has shut up.

But Humphrey continues to talk.

Humphrey - Parfaits," may be the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet."

Godzilla - You know," I think I preferred your humming."

Humphrey - You got a tissue or something?" I'm making a mess. Just the word parfait makes me start slobbering."


	6. Meeting Princess Luna

**CHAPTER V**

**MEETING PRINCESS LUNA**

* * *

**I'm on my way from misery to happiness today**  
**Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

Godzilla and Humphrey walked through the night and moments later, they are fast asleep by a fire.

**I'm on my way from misery to happiness today**  
**Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The next morning, Godzilla tried to put out the fire, but then yelped as he got burned and hopped up and down. Humphrey helped put out the fire by urinating on it. (Nasty!)

**And everything that you receive up yonder**  
**Is what you give to me the day I wander**  
**I'm on my way**  
**I'm on my way**  
**I'm on my way**

When they finally arrived at the volcano, they climbed up and Humphrey recoiled at a smell.

Humphrey - Oh, G," Did you do that? Man, you gotta warn somebody before you just crack one off. My mouth was open and everything."

Godzilla - Believe me, Humphrey," If it was me, you'd be dead."

He sniffed the air and said,

Godzilla - It's brimstone. We must be getting close."

Humphrey - Yeah, right, brimstone," Don't be talkin' about it's the brimstone. I know what I smell. It wasn't no brimstone. It didn't come off no stone either."

After climbing up the mountain, they looked down. In the center is a boiling lake of lava, a rickety bridge, and the castle.

Godzilla - Sure," "It's big enough. But, look at the location."

Godzilla laughed and hopped down, trying to make a joke.

Charlie followed and said,

Humphrey - Uh, G? Uh, remember when you said that mutants have layers?"

Godzilla - Yeah?

Humphrey - Well, uh," I have a bit of a confession to make."

He gasped when he saw a skeleton of a horse and he said,

Humphrey - Wolves don't have layers. We wear our fear right there out on our sleeves."

Godzilla - Wait a second," "Wolves don't have sleeves."

He said, as he turned to the wolf.

Humphrey - You know what I mean,"

Godzilla - Oh," You can't possibly tell me you're afraid of heights."

Humphrey - No, I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!"

He said, as he looked down.

Godzilla - Come on, Humphrey," I'm right here beside ya, okay? For...emotional support. We'll just tackle this thing together one little baby step at a time."

Humphrey - Really?"

Godzilla - Really, really,"

Humphrey - Okay, that makes me feel so much better,"

Humphrey said, as they started across the bridge.

Godzilla - Just keep moving," And don't look down."

Humphrey - Okay," "Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Keep on moving and don't look down."

Suddenly, Humphrey stepped on a piece of rotten wood and he watched as the wood fell down into the lava.

Humphrey - G, I'm looking down!"

He screamed and said,

Humphrey - "Oh, God, I can't do this! Just let me off, please!"

Godzilla - But you're already halfway,"

Humphrey - Yeah," "But I know _that _half is safe."

Godzilla - Okay, I don't have time for this," You go back!"

Humphrey - G, no, wait,"

Humphrey shouted, as he tried to get past Godzilla.

Godzilla - Just, Humphrey.

He said, shaking the bridge a little.

Godzilla - Let's have a dance then, shall we? Humphrey!"

Humphrey screamed and then said,

Humphrey - Don't do that!"

Godzilla - Oh, I'm sorry," Do what? Oh, this?"

He swayed the bridge from side to side again.

Humphrey - Yes, that,"

Godzilla - Yes?"

He said, considering the idea.

Godzilla - Yes, do it. Okay!"

Then he continued to sway the bridge from side to side again.

Humphrey screamed and said,

Humphrey - No, G! No! Stop it!"

Godzilla - But, you said do it," I'm doing it!"

Godzilla said, laughing at the wolf's pleas.

Humphrey - Oh, God," I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. G, I'm gonna die."

But he was unaware that he had been backing off the bridge and onto solid ground.

Charlie looked around and said,

Humphrey - Oh."

Godzilla leaned down and patted Humphrey.

Godzilla - "That'll do, wolf," That'll do."

Then he walked towards the castle.

Humphrey - Cool," "So, where's this fire-breathing pain-in-the-neck, anyway?"

Godzilla - "Inside," Waiting for us to rescue her."

Humphrey - I was talking about the dragon, G.

Inside the castle, there's remnants of knights long past who tried to rescue Luna and failed.

Humphrey - Hey, G," You afraid?"

Godzilla - No," but...shh!"

Humphrey - Oh, good," Me neither."

He saw a skeleton and gasped. He hurried after Godzilla and said,

Humphrey - I mean, there's nothin' wrong with bein' afraid. Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire and eats knights and breathes fire, it sure doesn't mean you're a coward, if you're a little scared. I sure as heck ain't no coward."

Suddenly, Humphrey bumped into a skeleton of a knight and screamed.

Godzilla - Humphrey, Two things, okay? Shut...up. Now, go over there and see if you can find any stairs."

Humphrey - Stairs?" "I thought we were lookin' for the princess."

Humphrey said, in confusion.

Godzilla - The princess," will be up the stairs in the highest room of the tallest tower."

Humphrey - What makes you think she'll be there?"

Godzilla - I read it in a book once,"

He said, as he put on a helmet and some of that stuff the knights wear and walked off.

Humphrey - Cool," You handle the dragon and I'll handle the stairs. I'll find those stairs. I'll whip their butt too. Those stair won't know which way they're going."

Humphrey entered an empty room and said, as he looked around,

Humphrey - Gonna take drastic steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I've mastered the stairs. I wish I had a step right here. I'd step all over it."

He was unaware that he had been walking up the stairs and an eye had opened and was watching him. Suddenly, Humphrey had a sick feeling he was being watched and he turned.

Elsewhere, in the castle, Godzilla heard a low growl and he saw the tower.

Godzilla - Well," At least, we know where the princess is."

But then he became concerned, as he turned and said,

Godzilla - But where's the..."

Back in the empty room, Humphrey screamed,

Humphrey - Rayquaza!"

Humphrey took off running, just in time, and avoided getting fried. A black snake-like looking dragon with yellow lines around it crashed through the wall going after Humphrey. Godzilla turned around and noticed Humphrey and the dragon. The Rayquaza blew fire.

Godzilla - Humphrey, look out,"

He said, as he pulled Humphrey out of the way and avoided getting fried himself. Humphrey braced himself and his tail was set on fire.

Humphrey shook all over and whimpered, as the beast opened its mouth to devour him whole. But the Rayquaza was stopped when Godzilla grabbed its tail and said,

Godzilla - Gotcha!"

The beast roared and slammed its fist on the ground, barely missing the wolf, who wasted no time in taking off. It swung its tail about and flicked Godzilla off. He flew through the air,

screaming, and he landed right in the tower and groaned. At that moment, a figure woke up and stared at him.

Back outside, the dragon roared and blew fire after Humphrey. He ran out onto a stone bridge, but Rayquaza destroyed his way of escape and he tried to run the other way, but that way was also destroyed. Soon, Humphrey was only stuck on a stone, with no way out. In Oogie Boogie's words: It was hopeless. He was finished. He didn't even have a prayer!

Rayquaza roared again.

Humphrey - No," Oh no, no!"

He said, as he backed away. "

Humphrey almost lost his footing and the dragon pokemon roared again.

Humphrey - Oh, what large teeth you have,"

The dragon pokemon roared again.

Humphrey - "I mean white, sparkling teeth. I know you probably hear this all the time, but you must bleach or something, 'cause that is one dazzling smile you got there."

Upon hearing this, the dragon pokemon blushed.

Humphrey - And do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" And you know what else? You're-"

The dragon pokemon came out of the shadows and Humphrey could see the dragon pokemon clearly. Normally Rayquazas are green with black linings around their bodies but this one was black and had yellow linings instead and it was a female.

Humphrey - You're a girl pokemon I mean of course you are a girl pokemon cuz honestly how could you not be especially with amazing smile you have.

The beast ended up blushing and smiling at him.

Humphrey - What's with the smile you see something that you like or something?

The dragon pokemon blew a heart-shaped smoke ring and Humphrey said,

Humphrey - Hey, ohh." Ohh."

Then he spoke to her again and said,

Humphrey - Man, I'd really love to stay and all but you know, uh, -cough- I'm an asthmatic and I don't know if it'd work out if you're gonna blow smoke rings.

Then he turned around and screamed,

Humphrey - "G!"

But then he yelped in surprise as Rayquaza grabbed him by his tail and carried him off.

Humphrey - Oh no," No! G! G! G!"

Back up in the tower, the Monster King got up from the floor and shook his head. The figure that noticed him was a woman with light blue hair, dark blue eyes with a dress of the same color, and a blue tiara, stared at him and smiled softly. As he got up, she laid down and brushed herself off. Nothing happened yet. She picked up a bouquet of flowers and laid back down, but not before casting a glance at Godzilla and then pretending to be asleep.

Godzilla looked around the room and saw her. He walked over to her bedside and looked her over. She puckered up and he shook her awake.

Luna - Oh, oh,"

She said as he shook her.

Godzilla - Wake up,"

Luna - What?"

Godzilla - Are you Princess Luna?"

Luna - I am," Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me."

Godzilla - Oh, that's nice," Now, let's go!"

Luna - But, wait," Sir knight, this beeth our first meeting. Should this not be a wonderful romantic moment?"

Godzilla - Yeah, sorry, lady,"

Godzilla said, as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

Godzilla - There's no time."

Luna - Hey, wait," What are you doing? You know, you should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed."

As Godzilla struggled with the lock, he stopped and turned around.

Godzilla - You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?"

He asked her.

Luna smiled and nodded. Godzilla broke the lock and Luna screamed. Then he dragged her along.

Luna - But, we have to savor this moment," You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick?"

She yanked her hand away and said,

Luna - Or something!"

Godzilla - I don't think so,"

Luna sighed and said,

Luna - Well, can I at least know the name of my champion?"

Godzilla - Um, Godzilla,"

Luna smiled and said,

Luna - Sir Zilla."

She cleared her throat and held out a handkerchief.

Luna - I pray that you would take this favor," as a token of my gratitude."

He took it, stared at it, and said,

Godzilla - Thanks."

He wiped his brow and handed it back to Luna, who made a face of disgust. But then, she jumped when she heard a loud roar.

Luna - You didn't slay the beast?"

She said, in disbelief.

Godzilla - It's on my to-do list," Now, come on!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

Luna - But this isn't right," "You're meant to charge in with sword drawn and banner flying. That's what all the other knights did!"

Godzilla - Yeah,"

Godzilla said, as he saw a skeleton of a knight.

Godzilla - Right before they burst into flame."

Luna - You know," that's not the point."

But suddenly, she noticed that Godzilla seemed to be wandering the other way.

Luna - What are you doing?" The exit's over there!"

Godzilla - Well, I have to save my mutt,"

Luna - What kind of knight are you?"

Godzilla - One of a kind,"

He said, with a hidden grin.


	7. Handling Differences

**CHAPTER VI**

**HANDLING DIFFERENCES**

* * *

Godzilla opened the door to a room and heard Humphrey's voice.

Humphrey - Slow down_,_ Slow down, baby, please. I believe it's healthy to know someone over a long period of time. Just call me old-fashioned.

He laughed worriedly and Godzilla crept inside towards the balcony. Humphrey continued as he was wrapped up in Rayquaza's tail,

Humphrey - I don't want to rush into a physical relationship. I'm not ready for a commitment of, uh, this-magnitude really is the word I'm looking for-magnitude.

Godzilla - Wow," "I didn't know Humphrey had it in him."

He said, with a hidden smirk.

Rayquaza touched his chin and Humphrey said,

Humphrey - Hey, that is unwanted physical contact. Hey, what are you doing? Okay, okay. Let's just back up a little and take this one step at a time. We really should get to know each other first as friends or pen pals. I'm on the road a lot, but I just love receiving cards-I'd really love to stay, but-

Humphrey yelped in surprise as Rayquaza touched his tail.

Humphrey - Don't do that, That's my tail! That's my personal tail. You're gonna tear it off. I don't give permission to-hey, what are you gonna do with that? Hey, now. No way. No! No! No, no! No. No, no, no. No!

Godzilla then grabbed a chain and swung toward Rayquaza and missed.

He swung back, but suddenly, he stopped swinging. Godzilla looked up and noticed the chain was jammed. He tried to pull it, but he ended up falling down and pushing Humphrey out of the way of being kissed. Godzilla's eyes widened as Rayquaza kissed his rear end.

She opened her eyes and roared,

Godzilla let go of the chain and the chandelier landed around the pokemon's neck. She roared with rage. He jumped down, in slow-mo, then he and Humphrey took off. Rayquaza blew fire after them and Godzilla jumped down. He grabbed Luna, as he passed her.

Humphrey - Hi, Princess,"

Luna - It talks,"

She said in amazement.

Godzilla - "Yeah," It's getting him to shut up that's the trick."

Humphrey - G!

Humphrey shouted, as they came to a stop in front of a slide.

Godzilla cringed in terror, while Humphrey screamed.

Godzilla jumped on and slid down, until he noticed a hole in the middle of the slide. The hole hit him in the groin and Godzilla 's eyes crossed. As he landed on the ground, Godzilla groaned in pain and hurriedly took off. The group ran off through the castle, with Rayquaza in hot pursuit.

They gasped and quickly dodged a fireball shot at them. Godzilla set them down, as he spotted the exit.

Godzilla - Okay, you two," Head for the exit!"

He grabbed a sword and said,

Godzilla - I'll take care of the pokemon."

He stabbed a sword into the middle of the chains. Then Godzilla shouted, as he ran away in slow motion,

Godzilla - Run!"

All three of them ran for the bridge, with Rayquaza still following. She blew another fireball and destroyed half of the bridge. They hung on, as the bridge collapsed and landed close towards the cliff. But unfortunately, Humphrey hadn't been able to hold onto the bridge and screamed, as he went falling towards his fiery death. But Godzilla caught him just in time.

Humphrey screamed, as he saw upside-down that Rayquaza was coming towards them. She flew across the cliff and Luna screamed. Rayquaza roared with rage as she tried to get towards them, but was jerked back since the sword was still stuck in the chains. Everyone quickly climbed to safety, as Rayquaza let out one last roar but then whimpered a bit, sad that Humphrey was gone.

Luna slid down the hill and said,

Luna - You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing."

Behind her, Humphrey tumbled down the hill, hit a rock, and landed at the bottom.

Luna - You're-you're wonderful," You're..."

She turned and saw Godzilla stumble down the hill, knocking off the rock, and bumping into Humphrey.

Luna - A little unorthodox, I'll admit," "But, thy deed is great, and thy heart is pure. I am eternally in your debt."

Humphrey cleared his throat, expectantly. Luna knelt down and said,

Luna - And where would a brave knight be without his noble companion?"

Humphrey - I hope you heard that," She called me a noble companion. She thinks I'm noble."

Godzilla rolled his eyes.

Luna - The battle is won," You may remove your helmet, good Sir Knight."

Godzilla - Uh, no,"

Luna - Why not?"

Godzilla - "I- "I have helmet hair."

He said, trying to come up with an excuse.

Luna - Please," I would'st look up the face of my rescuer."

Godzilla - Oh no, you wouldn't'st,"

Luna - But, how will you kiss me?"

Godzilla - Wait hold on, What?"

He said, in surprise. He bumped into a rock and turned to Humphrey.

Godzilla - That wasn't in the job description,"

Humphrey thought for a moment and said,

Humphrey - "Maybe, it's a perk."

Luna - No," it's destiny. Oh, you must know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower and beset by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight, and then they share true love's first kiss."

Humphrey - Hmm? With G?"

Humphrey said. Then he started to laugh and said,

Humphrey - You think-Wait. Wait. You think G is your true love?"

Luna - Well, yes,"

Godzilla and Humphrey stared at each other for three seconds and then burst out into hysterics.

Humphrey - You think G is your true love!"

Humphrey said, as he and Godzilla continued laughing.

Luna frowned and said,

Luna - What is so funny?"

Godzilla - Let's just say I'm not your type, okay?"

Luna - Of course you are," You're my rescuer. Now-now, remove your helmet."

Godzilla - Look," I really don't think this is a good idea."

Luna - Just take off the helmet."

Godzilla - Not gonna happen."

Luna - Take it off."

Godzilla - No!"

Luna - Now!"

Godzilla - Okay, easy," As you command, your Highness."

He removed his helmet, revealing himself to her. Luna looked shocked. Godzilla smiled shyly.

Luna - You're a mutant,"

Godzilla - Well, I'm also the King of all Monsters," "Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming?"

Luna - Well, yes, actually,"

Luna said. But then she sighed and said,

Luna - Oh no, this is all wrong. You're not supposed to be a mutant and the King of all monsters."

Godzilla - Princess," I was sent to rescue you by Lord Lotso, okay? He's the one who wants to marry you."

Luna - Well, then, why didn't he come rescue me?"

Godzilla - Good question, you should ask him that when we get there,"

Luna - But, I have to be rescued by my true love," Not by some mutant lizard and his-his pet."

Humphrey - Well, so much for noble companion,"

Godzilla - Look, princess, you're not making my job any easier,"

Luna - I'm sorry," but your job is not my problem. You can tell Lord Lotso that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here."

She sat down on a nearby rock.

Godzilla - Hey lets get one thing straight here," "I'm no one's messenger boy, alright?"

Then he said, ominously,

Godzilla - I'm a delivery boy."

Luna - You wouldn't dare,"

She growled.

But Godzilla would as he said.

Godzilla - Try me!

He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She screamed and said,

Luna - Put me down!"

Godzilla - Ya comin', Humphrey?"

Humphrey - I'm right behind ya G,"

Luna - Put me down, "or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down!"

She screamed and tried to get free.

Moments later, she was still on Godzilla's shoulder and she was listening to Humphrey.

Humphrey - Okay," so here's another question. Say, there's a woman that digs you, right, but you don't really like her that way. How do you let her down real easy so her feelings aren't hurt, but you don't get burned to a crisp and eaten?"

Luna - Just tell her she's not your true love," "Everyone knows what happens when you find your-"

But she was interrupted by Godzilla, who shouldered her.

Luna - Hey, the sooner we get to Lotsonia, the better."

She snapped.

Humphrey - Oh yeah," You're gonna love it there, Princess. It's beautiful!"

Luna - And what of my groom-to-be, Lord Lotso?"

What's he like?"

Godzilla - Well, let me put it to you like this, Princess,"

Godzilla said, as he dumped Luna unceremoniously near a lake, as he went to wash off.

Godzilla - Men of Lotso's stature are in _short_ supply."

Then he laughed.

Humphrey - Oh, I don't know, G, "There are those who think _little_ of him."

Humphrey said, deciding to join in with the fun.

After Godzilla washed his face, they continued laughing.

Luna - Stop it," Stop it, both of you. You're just jealous you can never measure up to a great ruler like Lord Lotso."

Godzilla - Yeah," well, maybe you're right, Princess. But I'll let you do the 'measuring' when you see him tomorrow."

Suddenly, Luna became alarmed.

Luna - Tomorrow?"

She said. She turned around and noticed the sun was setting. She turned back and said,

Luna - It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?"

Godzilla - No," That'll take longer. We can keep going."

Luna - "But there's robbers in the woods,"

Humphrey - Oh, time out, Jack," Camp is starting to sound good."

Godzilla - Hey, come on," I'm scarier than anything we're going to see in this forest."

He was about to continue on, until Luna got in his way and shouted,

Luna - I need to find somewhere to camp now!"

Godzilla stumbled backwards in shock as he stared at her. In the background, there are birds squawking as they take off.

Moments later, Godzilla rolled aside a boulder and found a cave.

Godzilla - Hey, over here,"

Humphrey - Godzilla, we can do better than that," Now, I don't think this is fit for a princess."

Luna gasped when she saw the sun go down further and she turned and said,

Luna - No, no, it's perfect. It just needs a few homey touches."

Godzilla - Homey touches?" Like what?"

Godzilla and Humphrey heard a tearing noise and turned. Luna had ripped the bark off a nearby tree.

Luna - A door,"

She said. Then she said, as she put the bark door behind her,

Luna - Well, gentlemen, I bid thee good night."

Humphrey - You want me to come in there and read you a bedtime story?" 'Cause I will."

Luna - I said, good night,"

Godzilla looked at him for a moment, then he grabbed the boulder as if he were going to put it back in the entrance.

Humphrey - G, what are you doing?!"

Godzilla laughed and said,

Godzilla - I just-you know-oh, come on. I was just kidding."

That night, they were resting near a fire and staring up at the stars, as Jack pointed them out.

Godzilla - And that one," that's Anguirus, the only monster to ever crush mountains with one roll."

Humphrey - Right. Yeah," Hey, can you tell my future from these stars?"

Godzilla - The stars don't tell the future, Humphrey "They tell stories. Look, there's Hedorah, the fowl. You can guess what he's famous for."

Humphrey - Now, I know you're making this up."

Godzilla - No, look. There he is and there's the group of soldiers running away from his stench."

Humphrey - There ain't nothin' up there, but a bunch of little dots."

Godzilla - You know, Humphrey, sometimes things are more than they appear. Hmm? Forget it."

As they stared up at the stars, Humphrey stretched and said,

Humphrey - Hey, G, what are we gonna do when we get our forest anyway?"

Godzilla - Our forest?

Humphrey - You know, when we're through rescuing the princess and stuff."

Godzilla - We?" Humphrey, there's no _we_. There's no _our_. There's just me and my forest. And the first thing I'm gonna do is build a 10-foot wall around my land."

Then he turned over as Humphrey looked very sad.

Humphrey - You cut me deep, G," You cut me real deep just now. You know what I think? I think this whole wall thing is just a way to keep somebody out."

Godzilla - No," "You think?"

He said, sarcastically.

Then he turned over and pretended to sleep.

Humphrey - Are you hiding something?"

Godzilla - Never mind, Humphrey,"

Godzilla said, as he turned over onto his back.

Humphrey - Oh," this is another one of those onion things, isn't it?"

Godzilla - No," "This is one of those drop-it and leave-it-alone things."

He said, angrily.

Humphrey - Why don't you want to talk about it?"

Godzilla - Why do you want to talk about it?"

Humphrey - Why are you blocking?"

Godzilla - I'm not blocking!"

Humphrey - "Oh yes, you are."

Godzilla - Humphrey, I'm warning you."

Humphrey - Who you trying to keep out?"

Godzilla - Everyone! Okay?"

Humphrey - Oh, now, we're getting somewhere."

Unbeknownst to them, the door to Luna's cave was open and she peeked out.

Godzilla - Oh, for the love of Pete,"

Godzilla shouted. He got up, walked over to the edge of the cliff, and sat down.

Humphrey - What's your problem? What you got against the whole world anyway?"

Godzilla - Look, I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me! People take one look at me and go, 'Ah, help, run! It's the king of all monsters!'"

Godzilla calmed down and said,

Godzilla - They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone. Especially after what happened to all of my friends when they were hunted down one by one.

In the shadows of the cave, Luna stared at him, sympathetically.

Apparently, she has misjudged her two rescuers, Godzilla in particular.

Luna - Maybe, I can make it up to him, tomorrow,"

She muttered, as she shut the door to her cave and went to get some sleep.

Humphrey - You know what?" When we met, I didn't think you were frightening."

Godzilla - Yeah, yeah," I know."

Humphrey - So, uh, are there any wolves up there?"

Godzilla - Well, there's Balto, the brave."

Humphrey - Okay, okay, I see it now. The big shiny one, right there. That one there?"

Godzilla - That's the moon."

Humphrey - Oh, okay."

Back in Lotso's bedroom, he's surrounded by wedding stuff. He watched as Genie with bags under his eyes, showed him Princess Luna again and again.

Lotso - Again," show me again."

Genie rolled his eyes as he showed the picture again.

Lotso - Ah,"

Lotso said, as he took a sip of his English wine.

Lotso - Perfect."

He quickly covered his bare chest as if Luna could see him, as he gazed at her image in the mirror.


	8. The Ginyu Force

**CHAPTER VII**

**THE GINYU FORCE**

* * *

The next morning, Luna came out of the cave and watched the sun rise. Then she turned and smiled happily, when she saw Godzilla and Humphrey still fast asleep. She wandered off into the woods and spun around. She began to sing. A bluebird woke up, shook off the morning dew, and sang with her.

Luna sang higher and higher, until a high-pitched scream came out of nowhere from her mouth, and the bird tried to hold the note, but the pressure was too much. The bird began swelling up until Luna heard an explosion. (Exploding bird, LOL.) There was nothing left, but the bird's legs. Oops. She looked down and noticed three eggs.

A moment later, she was cooking the eggs, sunny side-up. Godzilla and Humphrey were still sleeping, until Godzilla smelled the air and yawned as he woke up. He spotted Luna frying the eggs. Humphrey was still asleep and muttering something in his sleep.

Humphrey - Mm, yeah," you know I like it like that. Come on, baby. I said I like it."

Godzilla quickly shook him awake and said,

Godzilla - Humphrey, wake up."

Humphrey - Huh? What?"

Humphrey said, waking up a little.

Godzilla - Wake up,"

Humphrey stretched and yawned.

Humphrey - What?"

Luna - Good morning," Um, how do you like your eggs?"

Humphrey - Oh, good morning, Princess,"

Godzilla looked a little confused.

Godzilla - What's all this about?"

Luna - You know," we kind of got off to a bad start yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you. I mean, after all, you did rescue me."

Godzilla - Uh, thanks,"

Humphrey sniffed the eggs and licked his lips.

Luna - Well, eat up," We've got a big day ahead of us."

Luna walked off and Godzilla and Humphrey glanced at each other in surprise.

Later, the group was walking in the woods. Godzilla burped.

Humphrey - G!

Godzilla - What?" It's a compliment. Better out than in, I always say."

He laughed.

Humphrey - Well, it's no way to behave in front of a princess."

Then Luna burped. Godzilla and Humphrey stared at her in surprise.

Luna - Thanks,"

Luna said. Then she continued walking off.

Humphrey - She's as nasty as you are G,"

Godzilla chuckled and said,

Godzilla - You know, you're not exactly what I expected."

Luna - Well," "Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them."

Luna said, using his words from last night.

She smiled and continued walking away, singing softly. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a figure swooped down, grabbing her.

Figure - Ginyu, Away!

Godzilla - Princess,"

Godzilla shouted in alarm.

The group looked up towards a tree and saw where Luna was. A purple skinned alien with two horns on both sides of his head with a strange looking outfit. His name was Captain Ginyu.

Luna - Hey," What are you doing?"

Ginyu - Be still, _my lady_," for I am your savior! And I am rescuing you from this mutated..."

Ginyu carpeted Luna's arm with kisses and said,

Ginyu - Freak!

Luna snatched her arm away in disgust and Godzilla ran over.

Godzilla - Hey," that's my princess! Go find your own!"

Ginyu - Please, freak,"

Then he said, as he pointed at Luna,

Ginyu - Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

Luna got free of Ginyu's clutches and said, clearly PO'd,

Luna - Now see here, sir, I don't know who you think you are!"

Ginyu - Oh, of course," Oh, how rude. Please let me introduce myself."

Then he turned and shouted,

Ginyu - Ginyu force assemble!

Then he laughed.

At that moment, group of other individuals dressed in the same outfit as him jumped out of the bushes.

Their names were Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo (Who was playing an accordion)

Then another annoying song started up.

**Ta, da, da, da, da, da, whoo**  
**I steal from the rich and give to the needy**

Ginyu tossed an apple to Humphrey, who caught it in his mouth. Recoome sang:

Recoome_: __**He takes a wee percentage**_

Ginyu: **_But I'm not greedy  
I rescue pretty damsels, man, I'm good_**

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice: **_What a guy_**

Ginyu: **_Ha-ha_**

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice: **_Captain Ginyu_**

Ginyu: **_Break it down_**

The six began river dancing.

Ginyu: **_I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid_**

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice: **_What he's basically saying is he likes to get..._**

Ginyu: **_Paid So, when a freak in the bush grabs a lady by the tush_**

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice: **_That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad_**

Godzilla and Humphrey start backing away as the guys get closer.

Ginyu: **_When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad_**

Recoome, Burter, and Jeice: **_He's mad, he's really mad_**

As Luna watches this, she starts to get a little concerned.

Ginyu: **_Now I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart  
Keep your eyes on me, boys, 'Cause I'm about to start_**

Before he attacks, a blue blur swings down and kicks him away. Luna lets out a wild war cry and swings down onto the ground. Humphrey stared at her in surprise while Godzilla stared at her in admiration.

Luna - Geez, that was annoying,"

Recoome - Why, you little,"

Recoome said, as he pulls out a bow and arrow.

He releases the arrow and Luna moves out of the way. Humphrey screams and jumps away. Godzilla catches him and moves out of the way, as the arrow continues to go off. Luna begins beating the guys. Burter and Jeice prepare to attack her and she jumps into the air. There's a freeze frame as she brushes her hair and the wind begins blowing through her hair. Then she does a scissor kick.

Guldo chases after her and she runs up a tree and ends up behind him, who tries to protect himself with the accordion, but Luna punches through it and knocks Guldo out. Recoome runs towards her, but Luna stops him, by doing a spinning kick.

Finally, everyone was down and she walked towards Godzilla who was still holding Humphrey.

Luna - Shall we?"

Godzilla - Hold the phone,"

He said. He dropped Humphrey and walked after her.

Godzilla - Oh,"

He said, trying to catch up with her.

Godzilla - Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on now. Where did that come from?"

Luna - What?"

Godzilla - That,"

He said, pointing back to the clearing where the Ginyu Force were still laying out cold.

Godzilla - Back there. That was amazing! Where did you learn that?"

Luna - Well," when one lives alone, uh, one has to learn these things in case there's a..."

But then she stopped short, gasped, and shouted, as she pointed to Godzilla's tail,

Luna - There's an arrow in your tail!"

Godzilla - What?"

Jack said. He looked behind him and said,

Godzilla - Oh, would you look at that?"

Luna - Oh no," This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

He tried to pull the arrow out, but winced every time.

Humphrey walked up and said,

Humphrey - Why? What's wrong?"

Luna - Godzilla's hurt,"

Humphrey became surprised and he said,

Humphrey - G's hurt. G's hurt? Oh no, G's gonna die!"

Godzilla - Humphrey," I'm okay."

Humphrey - You can't do this to me, G," I'm too young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated. Turn your head and cough. Does anybody know the Heimlich?"

Luna - Humphrey," Calm down. If you want to help Jack, go into the woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns."

Humphrey - Blue flower," red thorns. Okay, I'm on it! Blue flower, red thorns."

But, as he ran away, he turned around and said,

Humphrey - Don't die, G. If you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light!"

Godzilla and Luna - Humphrey,"

They shouted, angrily.

Humphrey - Oh yeah. Right,"

He said. Then he ran off, saying,

Humphrey - "Blue flower, red thorns."

After Humphrey was gone, Godzilla said to Luna,

Godzilla - What are the flowers for?"

Luna - For getting rid of Humphrey,"

Godzilla - Ah I see."

Luna - Now you hold still, and I'll yank this thing out."

She gave the arrow a little pull and Godzilla jumped away.

Godzilla - Ow," Hey, easy with the yankin'."

Luna - Well, I'm sorry," but it has to come out."

She kept going after the arrow and Godzilla kept dodging her hands.

Godzilla - No, it's tender,"

Luna - Now, hold on,"

Godzilla - What you're doing is the opposite of help."

Luna - Don't move."

Godzilla - Look, time out,"

He said, stopping her.

Luna - Would you..."

Luna said, angrily. But then she sighed and said,

Luna - Okay. What do you propose we do?"

Meanwhile, Humphrey was still in the woods trying to find the blue flower with red thorns even though there were some around him on bushes.

Humphrey - "Blue flower, red thorns,"

He repeated over and over again.

Humphrey - Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Oh, this would be so much easier if I wasn't color-blind! Blue flower, red thorns."

In the distance, Godzilla screamed,

Godzilla - Ow!"

Humphrey - Hold on, G," "I'm comin'!"

He ripped a flower off the nearby bush and hurried back to the clearing.

Godzilla was lying on his stomache, while Luna tried to yank it out.

Godzilla - Ow," Not good."

Luna - Okay," Okay. I can nearly see the head."

She said, as she continued yanking. "

Godzilla grunted as she pulled. Luna said,

Luna - It's just about..."

Godzilla - Ow,"

Godzilla said, as he turned over and accidentally knocked over Luna.

And the two both discovered that they were in that...position, if you will. They stared up at each other, until Humphrey arrived and cleared his throat. He dropped the blue flower with red thorns and smirked.

Godzilla - Nothing happened,"

He said, pushing Luna off him.

Godzilla - We were just, uh-"

Humphrey - Look," "If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask, okay?"

Humphrey said, still smirking.

Godzilla - Oh, come on," That's the last thing on my mind. The princess here was just..."

Luna yanked the arrow out and Jack said,

Godzilla - Ugh!"

He turned around and Luna smiled, gleefully, as she waved the arrow.

Godzilla - Ow,"

Humphrey - Hey, what's that?"

Humphrey said. He laughed nervously and said,

Humphrey - That's...is that blood?"

And with that, he fainted. Godzilla walked over and picked him up, as he and Luna continued to walk away.


	9. The Unexpected & The Unpredictable

**CHAPTER VIII**

**THE UNEXPECTED &**

**THE UNPREDICTABLE**

* * *

As the trio continued on their way to Lotsonia, Humphrey noticed the looks Godzilla and Luna are giving each other.

**My beloved monster and me**  
**We go everywhere together**

He climbs up a tree and makes it bend over a small creek so Luna won't get wet. Luna gave him a smile, making him smile.

**Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves**  
**Gets us through all kinds of weather**

Once she got across, Luna touched Godzilla on the shoulder which made him blush. Lost in her eyes, he got up, ignoring the fact that Humphrey was almost across. After the tree flung back into an upright position, Humphrey screamed, as he was flung back on the ground.

**She will always be the only thing**  
**That comes between me and the awful sting**

A bit later, Godzilla was swatting away a bunch of flies and mosquitoes that is bugging him on account of Humphrey. Seeing this, Luna broke off a branch containing a spider web and she ran around catching all the flies and mosquitoes. Moments later, there is none left and she wraps the web up, like cotton candy. She then gives it to Godzilla, who took it happily and ate it, as they continued on. As they walked away, Luna licked her fingers.

Godzilla caught a toad and blew it up like a balloon and he presented it to Luna. She then caught a snake, blew it up, and put it in the shape of a puppy dog. The two walked together, happily.

**La la la la la la la la**

With a smirk, they playfully shoved each other, until Godzilla pushed too hard.

Luna - Hey,"

**La la la la la la**

Godzilla then shoved Luna really hard, making her fly into a bush which caused her let go of her balloon and Godzilla let go of his balloon as she chased after him. Humphrey followed, trying to catch up to them. The two balloons floated up into the sky.

Moments later, the group arrived at a windmill, close to Lotsonia.

Godzilla - There it is, Princess," Your future awaits you."

Even now, he could've sworn he had felt his heart wrench at the sight of the town.

Luna - That's Lotsonia

Humphrey - Yeah, I know," You know, G says Lotso is compensating for something, which I think means he has a really..."

Godzilla quickly bonked him on the head.

Humphrey - Ow!"

Godzilla - Um, I, uh-" I guess we better move on."

Luna looks a little concerned. She doesn't want to leave Godzilla, not yet. Then she got an idea.

Luna - Sure," But, Godzilla? I'm-I'm worried about Humphrey!"

Godzilla - What?"

He said, as he turned around in confusion.

Luna - I mean," look at him. He doesn't look so good."

Humphrey - What are you talking about?" I'm fine."

Luna knelt to look him in the eyes and said,

Luna - That's what they always say, and then next thing you know, you're on your back."

Humphrey stared at her and Luna said,

Luna - Dead."

Then Godzilla saw where she was going.

Luna - Why rush to Lotsonia so soon?

Godzilla - You know, she's right," "You look awful. Do you want to sit down?"

He said, playing along with her.

Luna - Uh, you know," I'll make you some tea."

Humphrey - I didn't want to say nothin'," but I got this twinge in my neck, and when I turn my head like this, look."

Humphrey turned his neck in a very sharp way, making his head look sideways.

Humphrey - Ow," See?"

Godzilla - Who's hungry?" "I'll go find us some dinner."

He left and Luna said, as she got up,

Luna - I'll go get the firewood."

Then she was gone as well.

Humphrey - Hey," where you goin'?"

He got his head back up in the right way and said,

Humphrey - Oh, man, I can't feel my toes!"

He looked down at his paws and said,

Humphrey - I don't have any toes!"

Then he added, mournfully, as he sat down,

Humphrey - I think I need a hug."

Moments later, Godzilla had built a fire and was cooking something on a spit, while Luna ate her dinner happily.

Luna - This is good,"

Luna said, as she ate her dinner.

Luna - This is really good. What is this?"

Godzilla - Weed rat,"

Godzilla said, as he took the stick away from the fire.

Godzilla - Rotisserie style."

Luna - No kidding," Well, this is delicious."

Godzilla - Well, they're also great in stews. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean weed rat stew."

Luna laughed, but then she turned to Lotsonia and sighed.

Luna - I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night.

Godzilla - Maybe, you could come visit me in the forest sometime," I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you. Mutant toad soup, fisheye tartare, you name it."

Luna smiled and said,

Luna - I'd like that."

Godzilla slurped up a rat tail and laughed nervously. He and Luna both smiled at each other.

**See the pyramids around the Nile**

Godzilla - Um, Princess?"

**Watch the sun rise**  
**From the tropic isle**

Luna - Yes, Godzilla?"

Godzilla - I, um," I was wondering..."

**Just remember darling**  
**All the while**

Godzilla - Are you..."

He has recently developed feelings for the princess, but it seems like he chickens out whenever he tries to explain it.

**You belong to me**

Godzilla sighed, as he said,

Godzilla - Are you going to eat that?"

Then he turned away from her and silently berated himself. She didn't notice the frown on his face, as she slid her roasted weed rat off of her stick and held it in her hand. They hold hands with it and they come closer and closer until it looks like they're about to kiss...

Until Humphrey popped up, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Humphrey - Man," Isn't this romantic?"

Then he turned around and said,

Humphrey - Just look at that sunset."

Suddenly, Luna's eyes widened in alarm and she and Godzilla turned around to face the sunset.

Luna - Sunset?"

Luna said, in alarm. She jumped up and said,

Luna - Oh no, not now! I mean, it's late. I-It's very late."

Godzilla - What?"

Godzilla said, in confusion, as he followed her towards the windmill.

Humphrey - Wait a minute," I see what's goin' on here."

She stared at him, horrified, thinking she had been found out.

Humphrey smirked, as he said,

Humphrey - You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

Luna sighs in relief, knowing that the danger has passed.

Luna - Yes," Yes, that's it. I'm terrified. You know, I'd better go inside."

Then she turned and walked towards the windmill.

Humphrey - Well, don't feel bad, Princess," I used to be afraid of the dark until-"

But then, he stopped and remembered something.

Humphrey - Hey, no, wait," I'm still afraid of the dark."

Godzilla rolled his eyes and sighed. Luna reached the door. But then she turned around.

Luna - Well, good night,"

Godzilla - Good night,"

Before Luna entered, she turned and smiled at Godzilla and shut the door behind her. Humphrey smirked, as he knows what's going on.

Humphrey - Oh," Now I really see what's goin' on here."

Godzilla's smile faded and he said,

Godzilla - "Oh, what are you talking about?"

Humphrey - I don't even wanna hear it,"

He said, as he followed Godzilla over to the fire.

Humphrey - Look, I'm a wolf and I've got instincts. And I know you two were diggin' on each other. I could feel it."

Godzilla - You're crazy," I'm just bringing her back to Lotso."

Humphrey - Oh, come on, G," Wake up and smell the pheromones. Just go on in and tell her how you feel."

Godzilla - "I," There's nothing to tell. Besides, even if I did tell her that, well, you know-and I'm not saying I do, 'cause I don't-she's a princess and I'm-"

Humphrey - A mutated lizard who's also known as the King Of All Monsters?"

Humphrey finished for him.

Godzilla threw a stick into the fire and said,

Godzilla - Yeah, that."

Then he got up and walked away.

Humphrey - Hey, where you goin'?"

Humphrey asked, as he got up to follow Godzilla, but then stopped.

Godzilla - To get...more firewood,"

Godzilla said, with a sigh.

Humphrey looks a bit concerned. He turns and notices a pile of firewood that hasn't been used yet. Then he realizes something. Godzilla hasn't gone out to get more firewood. He just wants to be alone.

As Godzilla approaches a sunflower field that overlooks Lotsonia, he rubs the back of his head and sits down and stares at the castle in the distance. He doesn't even leave as it gets dark.


	10. Mare In The Moon

**CHAPTER IX**

**MARE IN THE MOON**

* * *

A moment later, it had gotten dark and Godzilla still hadn't come back. So Humphrey decided to go in and check on Luna to see if she was okay.

Humphrey - Princess?" Princess Luna?"

He looked around and could see no hide or hair of Luna anywhere. He walked further into the mill and called out,

Humphrey - Princess, where are you?"

He heard a noise and saw a bunch of birds fly away. He walked further and called out again,

Humphrey - Princess?"

Something was in there. A black hoof, grabbed the side of a ladder and passed up. Humphrey jumped when he heard the ladder creak.

Humphrey - It's really spooky in here, "I ain't playing no games."

Humphrey said, as he continued to search for her.

A figure watched Humphrey from the shadows and attempted to sneak past him. Suddenly, a beam gave way and the figure screamed, as she fell. Humphrey turned around and jumped out of his fur, as he saw the figure fall. He gasped, as he saw the figure stand up.

Then he instantly freaked out.

Humphrey - Ahh!"

Figure - No, no,"

The figure shouted in a voice that was somewhat familiar to

Figure - Humphrey!

Humphrey - Oh, no," "Help!"

Humphrey screamed, as he backed away.

The figure started to come out of the shadows, trying to shush him.

Figure - Shh!"

Humphrey - G! G! G!

He could see the figure clearly now. It was a tall black coated alicorn with teal catlike eyes along with a crescent moon on its flank.

Alicorn - No, it's okay," It's okay!"

Humphrey - What did you do with the princess?"

Alicorn - Humphrey, shh," I'm the princess!"

He screamed again.

Alicorn - It's me," in this body."

Humphrey - Oh, my God," You ate the princess."

Then he shouted into the alicorn's middle,

Humphrey - Can you hear me?"

The alicorn, which was, in fact, Luna, glared at him.

Luna - Humphrey,"

Humphrey - Listen, keep breathing,"

Luna - No,"

Humphrey - I'll get you out of there,"

Humphrey said. Then he turned to the door and shouted,

Humphrey - G! G!

But then his voice became muffled, as Luna covered his mouth with her magic, trying to calm him.

Humphrey - G!

Luna - Shh,"

Humphrey - G!

Humphrey shouted, his voice still muffled.

Luna - This is me,"

Humphrey looked a bit puzzled for a moment, until he looked into the alicorn's eyes, as she patted him on the head. He realizes there's something familiar about those eyes despite their color and shape then he knows who this is in front of him. Humphrey quieted down and Luna took her hand off his mouth.

Humphrey - Princess?" What happened to you? You're, uh, uh, uh, different."

Luna - I'm hideous, okay?"

Luna said, as she turned and walked away from him.

Humphrey - Well, yeah," Was it something you ate? 'Cause I told G those rats were a bad idea. You are what you eat, I said. Now-"

Luna - No,"

Luna said, as she turned around to face him.

Luna - I-I've been this way for as long as I can remember."

Humphrey - What do you mean? Look, I have never seen you like this before,"

Luna said, as she turned away from him,

Luna - It only happens when the sun goes down."

Then she said, as she stared at her reflection in a barrel,

Luna - By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm. Until you find true love's first kiss...and then take love's true form."

Humphrey - Ah, that's beautiful," I didn't know you wrote poetry."

Luna - It's a spell,"

Luna corrected him, as she turned around again. Then she said, with a sigh,

Luna - When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. Every night, I become this."

She turned around and slapped the water, dashing the reflection to bits, as she said,

Luna - This horrible, hideous alicorn."

Luna walked over to Humphrey and said,

Luna - I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me. That's why I have to marry Lotso tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me like this."

She sat down a bed and began crying.

Humphrey - Alright, alright," Calm down. Look, it's not that bad. You're not that scary. Well, I ain't gonna lie. You are scary. But you only look like this at night. Godzilla's scary 24/7."

Luna - But, Humphrey," I'm a princess, and this is not how a princess is meant to look."

Then she covered her eyes and continued to cry.

Humphrey - Princess," How about you don't marry Lotso

Luna - I have to," Only my true love's kiss can break the spell."

Humphrey - Well, you're kind of a alicorn, which is one scary thing, and Godzilla's well, you both got a lot in common."

Then Sally turned and said,

Luna - Godzilla?

At that moment, the man or rather the mutant in question was walking towards the windmill, holding a sunflower in his hand.

Right now, he was reciting a speech.

Godzilla - Princess," I-Uh, how's it going, first of all? Good? Um, good for me too. I'm okay. I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty and-well, I don't really like it, but I thought you might like it because you're pretty. But I like you, anyway. I'd-uh, uh..."

Godzilla sighed and said,

Godzilla - I'm in trouble."

He approached the door and said,

Godzilla - Okay, here we go."

As he approached the door, he stopped and heard Luna talking to Humphrey.

Luna - I can't just marry whoever I want," Take a good look at me, Humphrey. I mean, really, who could ever love a creature so horrible and frightening?"

Now, that part really hurt him real bad. Luna continued,

Luna - Princess' and 'horrible' don't go together. That's why I can't stay here with Godzilla."

Godzilla stepped back in shock, heartbroken and dejected.

Luna - My only chance to live happily ever after," is to marry my true love."

Godzilla heaved a deep sigh.

Luna - Don't you see, Humphrey?" That's the way it has to be."

Godzilla glared at the sunflower, then he angrily dropped it and walked away.

Back inside, Luna was still talking to Humphrey, unaware that Godzilla had been listening.

Luna - It's the only way to break the spell,"

Humphrey - Well, you at least gotta tell G the truth,"

Humphrey said, as he hopped down from the bed, getting ready to leave.

Luna - No," You can't breathe a word. No one must ever know."

Humphrey - What's the point of being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets?"

Luna - Promise you won't tell, Promise!"

Humphrey - Alright, alright," I won't tell him. But you should."

As Humphrey left, he said,

Humphrey - I know before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my eye twitchin'."

Luna poked her head out of the door and watched as he left. But then, something on the ground caught her eye. It was a sunflower from Godzilla. Luna looked around, hoping that it had been from the latter, and an idea came to her.

Luna - If I can't decide,"

Luna said, as she stared at the sunflower with a smile,

Luna - Perhaps this sunflower will."

And with that, she closed the door. Humphrey approached the fire and went to sleep.


	11. Hallelujah

**CHAPTER X**

**HALLELUJAH**

* * *

The next day comes. Humphrey is still asleep by the fire and he's in a play-dead position, as he sleeps. For some reason, Godzilla is nowhere to be seen, since last night. Inside the mill, Luna is still awake and is plucking the petals of the sunflower off one by one.

Luna - I tell him," I tell him not. I tell him. I tell him not."

When she what the last petal of the sunflower was, she sighed, got up, and smiled, as she said,

Luna - I tell him."

She walked over to the door and went outside.

Luna - Godzilla," Godzilla, there's something I want..."

But, he was nowhere to be seen. She turned and saw the sun starting to rise. As it rose, she became a human again. Just as she looked back at the sun, Godzilla came up.

Luna - Godzilla!

She said, with a smile, as she came down towards him. But then she stopped and noticed an angry look on his face.

Luna - Are you alright?"

He pushed her away and said,

Godzilla - "Perfect! Never been better."

Luna - I-I don't," There's something I have to tell you."

But then he turned around and said, angrily,

Godzilla - You don't have to tell me anything, Princess. I heard enough last night."

Luna - You heard what I said?"

She said, in surprise.

Godzilla - Every word,"

Luna stared at him in shock and said,

Luna - But I thought that you'd understand."

Godzilla - Oh, I understand," Like you said, 'Who could love a horrible, frightening creature?'"

Luna - But, I thought that wouldn't matter to you,"

Godzilla - Yeah, well, it does,"

He said. Luna stared at him in shock, until Godzilla looked past her and said,

Godzilla - Ah, right on time. Princess, I've brought you a little something."

Lotso had arrived with a posse of his soldiers. He looked very regal on his horse, so you wouldn't even guess that he was only 3 feet tall and not 5 feet. Humphrey woke up with a yawn as Lotso and his men walked up.

Humphrey - What'd I miss? What'd I miss?"

He said. But then he saw the soldiers arrive and gave him a funny look.

Humphrey - Uh, who said that?" "Couldn't have been the wolf."

He said, muffling his voice.

Then he hurried off to hide.

Lotso approached Luna and looked her up and down.

Lotso - Princess Luna,"

Godzilla - As promised," Now, hand it over."

Lotso - Very well, mutant,"

Lotso said, as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

Lotso - The deed to your forest, cleared out as agreed. Take it and go before I change my mind."

Godzilla took the paper, but not before glaring at Luna.

Lotso - Forgive me, Princess, for startling you. But you have startled me, for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before. I am Lord Lotso."

Luna - Lord Lotso," Oh, no, no."

Lotso snapped his fingers as Luna said,

Luna - Forgive me, my lord, for I was just saying a short..."

But then she stopped short, when Lotso was set down on the ground and she discovered he only came up to her knees.

Luna - Farewell,"

Lotso - Oh, that is so sweet," You don't have to waste good manners on the mutant. It's not like it has feelings."

Godzilla cringed at the insult.

Luna - No," "you're right. It doesn't."

She said, as her face hardened,

Humphrey watched this exchange with a curious look on his face. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Lotso - Princess Luna,"

Lotso said, as he got down on one knee and yanked her down,

Lotso - Beautiful, fair, flawless Luna. I ask your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

Luna looked at Jack, but he turned his back on her.

Luna - Lord Lotso, I accept. Nothing would make me-"

Lotso - Excellent," I'll start the plans. For tomorrow, we wed!"

Lotso said, interrupting her. "

Luna - No,"

She shouted. Godzilla turned around, with a hopeful look on his face, but Luna said,

Luna - I mean, uh, why wait? Let's get married today before the sun sets."

Godzilla's smile faded and he walked off angrily.

Lotso - Oh, anxious, are we?" You're right. The sooner, the better. There's so much to do!"

He snapped his fingers and was helped back onto his horse. Luna hopped on. Lotso counted off his fingers as he said,

Lotso - There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list. Captain Syndrome, round up some guests!"

As the horse rode off, Luna stared at Godzilla and said,

Luna - Fare-thee-well, mutant."

Lotso left with Luna while Humphrey watched them go. This definitely wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Humphrey - G. what are you doing? "You're letting her get away."

He said, following Godzilla.

Godzilla - Yeah? So what?"

He said angrily.

Humphrey - G," there's something about her you don't know. Look, I talked to her last night. She's-"

Godzilla - I know you talked to her last night," You're great pals, aren't ya? Now, if you two are such good friends, why don't you follow her home?"

Humphrey - But G," I-I wanna go with you."

Godzilla - Hey, I told you, didn't I?" You're not coming home with me. I live alone! My forest! Me! Nobody else! Understand? Nobody! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, talking wolves!"

Godzilla said, angrily.

Humphrey was really hurt at that part.

Humphrey - But, I thought,"

Godzilla - Yeah, well, you know what?"

Godzilla said, angrily, as he walked off.

Godzilla - You thought wrong!"

And then he left.

Humphrey - Godzilla.

But then, Humphrey left and walked off.

He arrived at his home and saw that it had been emptied out as agreed. But still the pain inside his heart remained.

**I've heard there was a secret chord**  
**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**  
**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

Godzilla sighs sadly, as he walks towards his home.

He steps on a broken mirror and stops, as he sees his reflection. He sighs, sadly.

Luna stared at her reflection in the glass of a chandelier and sadly turned away. She sighed, sadly, wondering if this is what she really wants. She silently put her veil down.

In another room, Lotso is staring at his reflection in Genie's mirror who is moping. Lotso turns to Kronk, who gives the thumbs-up. He turns back to Genie who plastered a fake smile on his face and nod, trying to look like he's agreeing with the suit.

**Maybe I've been here before**  
**I know this room, I've walked this floor**

Meanwhile, Humphrey is drinking from a lake. He turns and gasps when he sees Rayquaza. But then he notices she's crying. Humphrey stares at his reflection, guiltily, and silently moves over to the pokemon, feeling sorry for her. Rayquaza smiled at him.

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

Godzilla is in his house that is mostly empty. He sees a sunflower in a jar and he throws it into the fire.

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
**love is not a victory march**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Back at Lotso's castle, Luna stares at the top of a cake with a decoration of the bride and the groom. She frowns and pushes the groom down to half his size.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Back in the forest, Godzilla tries to eat his supper, but can't. He sadly drops the spoon and sighs.

**And all I ever learned from love**  
**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**

Back at the castle, Luna is eating her soup alone, looking terribly, terribly sad.

**It's not a cry you can hear at night**  
**It's not somebody who's seen the light**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

She drops her spoon, covers her eyes, and begins crying. Now, she even regrets letting him go.

Back at Godzilla's home, he has covered his eyes and is trying to forget about what happened until he hears a sound from outside.

He went outside to investigate and found Humphrey there, building something.

Godzilla - Humphrey?

He said. But Humphrey ignored him and continued with what he was doing.

Godzilla - What are you doing?"

Humphrey looked up and said,

Humphrey - I would think, of all people, you would recognize a wall when you see one."

Godzilla - Well, yeah," But the wall's supposed to go around my forest, not through it."

Humphrey - It is," Around your half. See, that's your half and this is my half."

Godzilla - Oh," "Your half? Hmm."

He said, pretending to look interested.

Humphrey - Yes," my half I helped save the princess. I did half the work, so I get half the booty. Now, hand me that big old rock, the one that looks like your head."

Godzilla was clearly insulted, so he began taking of sticks and rocks, but Humphrey stopped him from grabbing a stick.

Godzilla - Back off,"

Humphrey - No, you back off,"

Godzilla - This is my forest!"

Humphrey - _Our_ forest!"

Godzilla - Let go, Humphrey!"

Humphrey - _You_ let go!"

Godzilla - Stubborn son of a she-wolf!"

Humphrey - Smelly lizard!"

Godzilla - Fine,"

Godzilla snapped, as he let go.

Humphrey got up and followed him.

Humphrey - Hey, hey, come back here," I'm not through with you yet."

Godzilla - Well, I'm through with you,"

Humphrey - Uh-uh. You know, with you, it's always, 'Me! Me! Me!' Well, guess what! Now, it's my turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me. You insult me and you don't appreciate anything I do! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away!"

Godzilla - Oh yeah?" Then if I treated you so bad, how come you came back?"

Humphrey - Cause that's what friends do," They forgive each other!"

Godzilla - Oh, yeah," You're right, Humphrey. I forgive you...FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK!"

Then he angrily walked off into his outhouse and shut the door.

Humphrey sighed angrily and said,

Humphrey - You're so wrapped up in layers, lizard boy! You're afraid of your own feelings!"

Godzilla - Go away,"

He said, from inside of the outhouse.

Humphrey - See, there you are, doing it again just like you did to Luna. And all she did was like you, maybe even love you!"

Godzilla - Love me? Ha! That's a laugh. She said I was frightening, a horrible creature. I heard the two of you talking."

Humphrey - She wasn't talking about you. She was talking about..."

Just then, he remembered his promise to Luna and said,

Humphrey - Uh, somebody else."

There was a pause and Godzilla opened the door.

Godzilla - She wasn't talking about me?" Well, then, who was she talking about?"

Humphrey - Uh-uh, no way. I ain't saying anything. You don't wanna listen to me. Right? Right?"

Godzilla - Humphrey!"

Humphrey - No!"

Godzilla - Okay, look. I'm sorry, all right?"

Humphrey stared at him and then turned away. Godzilla sighed and knew he really should mean it.

Godzilla - I'm sorry. I guess I am just a horrible, frightening mutated lizard. Can you forgive me?"

Humphrey smiled and said,

Humphrey - Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

Godzilla - Right,"

Godzilla said, as he held his hand out.

Godzilla - Friends?"

Humphrey - Friends,"

He agreed, as he and Godzilla shook hands.

Godzilla - So, uh," what did Luna say about me?"

Humphrey - What are you asking me for? Why don't you go ask her?"

He remembered and said,

Godzilla - The wedding! We'll never make it in time!"

Humphrey laughed and said,

Humphrey - Never fear. For where there's a will, there's a way. And I have a way!"

Then he whistled and Rayquaza appeared.

Godzilla - Humphrey?

He said, in surprise, when he saw Rayquaza.

Humphrey - I guess it's just my animal magnetism,"

The two laughed and Godzilla gave him a noogie.

Godzilla - Come here, you,"

Humphrey - Alright, alright,"

He said, pulling away.

Humphrey - Don't get all slobbery. No one likes a messy wolf. All right, hop on and hold on tight. I haven't had a chance to install the seatbelts yet."

The two climbed up and Rayquaza flew towards Lotsonia.


	12. Happily Mutated Ever After

**CHAPTER XI**

**HAPPILY MUTATED EVER AFTER**

* * *

Back at Lotsonia, the guests (forcefully) go to the church where Lotso and Luna are getting married. The guests ooh and ahh until the vicar, Friar Tuck, begins officiating over the marriage and the card holders hold up a sign that says, 'Revered Silence.'

Friar Tuck - People of Lotsonia," we're gathered here today to bear witness to the union..."

Luna looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to set.

Luna - Um,"

Friar Tuck - Of our new king..."

Luna - Excuse me?" Could we just skip ahead to the 'I do's?'"

Lotso chuckled and motioned to the vicar to indulge Luna.

Lotso - Go on,"

Outside, the guards were guarding until they scattered when Rayquaza landed.

As Godzilla and Humphrey got down, Humphrey said.

Humphrey - Go ahead," Have some fun. If we need you, I'll whistle. How about that?"

She nodded and grinned evilly as she took off after the guards.

Godzilla ran for the church until Humphrey stopped him.

Humphrey - G, wait, wait!" Wait a minute! You wanna do this right, don't you?"

Godzilla was at the church door and he turned to Humphrey.

Godzilla- What are you talking about?"

Humphrey - There's a line you gotta wait for. The preacher's gonna say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' That's when you say, 'I object!'"

Godzilla- Oh, I don't have time for this!"

He was about to enter, but Humphrey stopped him.

Humphrey - Hey, wait," What are you doing? Listen to me! Look, you love this woman, don't you?"

Godzilla- "Yes,"

He said, uncertainly.

Humphrey - You wanna hold her?"

Godzilla- Yes."

Humphrey - Please her?"

Godzilla - Yes!"

Then Humphrey shouted, James Brown (may he rest in peace) style,

Humphrey - Then you've gotta, gotta try a little tenderness! The chicks love that romantic crap!"

Godzilla - Alright, cut it out!" When does this guy say the line?"

There was a brief pause and Humphrey said,

Humphrey - We gotta check it out."

Back inside, the vicar began saying the closing lines and nobody noticed Humphrey being tossed up and down in the air.

Friar Tuck - And so, "by the power vested in me..."

Outside, Godzilla called up to Humphrey as he tossed him,

Godzilla - "What do you see?"

Humphrey - The whole town's in there,"

Friar Tuck - I now pronounce you husband and wife..."

Humphrey - They're at the altar!"

Friar Tuck - "...king and queen."

Humphrey, after hearing that, turned and said,

Humphrey - Hoover Dam, he already said it."

Godzilla - Oh, for the love of Pete,"

Godzilla shouted. He ran inside and Humphrey dropped to the ground. Inside, Luna and Lotso were about to kiss, but Godzilla ran in and shouted,

Godzilla - I object!"

Luna - Godzilla?

The whole congregation gasped.

Lotso sighed angrily and said,

Lotso - Oh, now what does it want?"

Godzilla said to the congregation,

Godzilla - "Hi, everyone. Havin' a good time, are ya? I love Lotsonia, first of all. Very clean."

Luna - What are you doing here?"

She snapped.

Lotso - Really," it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding..."

Godzilla - Luna listen to me, "I need to talk to you."

He said, ignoring Lotso.

Luna - Oh, now you want to talk?" Well, it's a little late for that. So, if you'll excuse me..."

She turned around and was about to kiss Lotso, but Godzilla pulled her back at the last minute.

Godzilla - But, you can't marry him,"

Luna - And why not?"

Godzilla - Because," Because, he's just marrying you, so he can be king!"

Lotso - Outrageous," Luna, don't listen to him."

Then he turned and said to Kronk,

Lotso - Kronk, pull the lever and get rid of him!"

Kronk - Right, boss,"

He pulled the left lever and Friar Tuck, fell through screaming all the way. Godzilla, Luna, Lotso, Kronk, and everyone watched in confusion as there was a splash below and the trapdoor closed.

Another door opened and in came Tuck, all soaking wet, part of his robe is gone, and a crocodile biting his butt. He growled angrily as he kicked the crocodile off him, making him whimper and run off.

Friar Tuck - Okay, why does he even have that lever?"

Luna sighed in annoyance.

Luna - Okay," back to kissing my true love."

Godzilla - He's not your true love,"

Luna - And what do you know about true love?"

Godzilla - Well, I-Uh-I mean-"

Lotso - Oh, this is precious,"

Lotso said, starting to laugh.

Lotso - The mutant has fallen in love with the princess! Oh, good Lord!"

He motioned for the card holder and the card holder pulled out a sign that said, 'Laugh.' Everyone began laughing.

Lotso - A mutant and a princess,"

Luna was the only one who wasn't laughing.

Luna - Godzilla, "Is this true?"

She said, softly.

Godzilla just lowered his head in shame as he sighed.

Lotso - Who cares?" It's insane! Luna, my love, we are but a kiss away from our 'happily ever after.' Now kiss me!"

He puckered up and Luna stared at him in disgust. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. She now knows what she has to do, but does she want to do this?

Finally, Luna said, as she stared at the setting sun, quoting what she told Humphrey,

Luna - 'By night one way, by day another.'"

She lets go of Lotso's hand and steps back towards the window.

Luna - I wanted to show you before,"

She said, as she stopped close to the window.

Godzilla watches in confusion of what she just said. After Luna stopped at the window, she gave him a sad smile and shut her eyes.

The sun dropped below the horizon and much to Godzilla's surprise, Luna begins to transform. After the transformation is done, she is back to her other form. Everyone gasps and Drizella faints. Luna smiled sheepishly.

Godzilla looked very surprised.

Godzilla - Well," uh, that explains a lot.

He said, with a sheepish grin.

Luna then smiled, happy that Godzilla accepted it.

Lotso, however, wasn't so understanding.

Lotso - A pony?" I hate ponies! They're disgusting especially alicorns!"

Then he turned and shouted,

Lotso - Syndrome! Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight!"

Syndrome and his men arrive and Lotso shouts,

Lotso - Now! Get them! Get them both!"

Luna - No,"

Luna shouted, as she tried to run towards Godzilla.

Luna - Godzilla!

Godzilla ran for her as well and tried to grab her hoof, but Godzilla is starting to be dragged away, while Luna has been grabbed.

Godzilla - No, no, Luna!"

Lotso - This hocus-pocus alters nothing,"

He said, as he grabbed the crown from a nearby podium.

Lotso - This marriage is binding and that makes me king! See? See?"

Luna - No, let go of me," Godzilla!"

Godzilla - No, Luna!"

Lotso - Don't just stand there, you morons,"

Godzilla tried to push his way through them, but was being pulled back.

Godzilla - Get out of my way," Luna!"

But it seemed like he was fighting a losing battle.

Lotso - I'll make you regret the day we met," I'll see you drawn and quartered! You'll beg for death to save you!"

Luna - "No!" Godzilla!"

Lotso pulled out a dagger, held it at Luna's throat, and said,

Lotso - And, as for you, my wife..."

Godzilla - Luna!

Godzilla shouted in concern.

Lotso - I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days," I'm king!"

Godzilla got a hand free and whistled. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind the window, as Lotso said,

Lotso - I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have-"

Suddenly, Rayquaza crashed through the window.

He regained his senses and screamed like a woman as Rayquaza leaned down and devoured him.

Humphrey - Alright," Nobody move. I got a pokemon here and I'm not afraid to use it."

Everybody stared at Humphrey and Rayquaza.

Humphrey - I'm a wolf on the edge!"

Rayquaza burped and out popped Lotso's crown along with his toupee. Everybody applauded.

Syndrome - Well good riddance to bad rubbish.

He said as he left the church as did the rest of the troops.

Humphrey - Celebrity marriages," They never last, do they? Go ahead, G.

Godzilla approached Luna and said,

Godzilla - Um, Luna?"

Luna turned and said,

Luna - Yes, Godzilla?"

Godzilla - I-I love you,"

Luna - Really,"

Godzilla - Really, really,"

She smiled and said,

Luna - I love you too."

The two both leaned in and kissed and Luna started to shine. Kronk took away a sign and scribbled something on it. He holds it out to the crowd. The sign says, "Aww."

And that's exactly what the crowd does, except for the little kids, who either cover their eyes, make faces of disgust, and run to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

Suddenly, the magic of the spell that Luna is under pulls her up into the air and the magic works around her.

An unearthly voice whispers, "Until you find true love's first kiss and then take love's true form. Take love's true form. Take love's true form."

Luna's eyes open wide as she's consumed by the spell. The magic crushes each window that has a picture of Lotso on it. Luna floats down and lands on the ground but the weird thing is, she isn't the same alicorn as before, in fact her size and appearance changed drastically. She has a dark blue coat with eyes of the same color along with a mane that sparkles like the night sky but the crescent moon on her flank remained the same. Rayquaza smashes a window that has Lotso on it.

Godzilla - Luna?

Godzilla said, as he walked over to her. He knelt beside her and helped her up.

Godzilla - Luna," Are you okay?"

Luna stands up and she's still an alicorn only a bit different.

Luna - Well, yes," But I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful."

Godzilla smiled and said,

Godzilla - But you are beautiful."

They smiled at each other.

Humphrey - Oh, I knew this would be a happy ending.

Godzilla and Luna leaned forward to kiss, but then Godzilla covers the screen as he and Luna kiss.

In the forest, Godzilla and Luna, who is now in a wedding dress, are kissing.

**I thought love was** **Only true in fairy tales**

Nearby, Sam Wise and his friends perform in a band.

The all say "Oy" once.

**Meant for someone else** **But not for me**

Godzilla and Luna ran through the crowd, while Lunar and Twilight smile, happily.

**Love was out to get to me** **That's the way it seems** **Disappointment haunted** **All my dreams**

Flora and Fauna turned an onion into a carriage and two mice into horses.

**And then I saw her face** **Now I'm a believer** **Not a trace** **Of doubt in my mind**

Luna, with a smile, tosses her bouquet. Serena and Kagome, fight as they each try to catch the bouquet.

But Rayquaza comes out of nowhere and catches the bouquet with her mouth. She bats her eyelashes at Humphrey, who blushes. Godzilla and Luna wave good-bye to them.

**I'm in love** **I'm a believer** **I couldn't leave her** **If I tried**

The whole audience and the characters wave good-bye, as the wedded couple leave. Wheelie comes out of the crowd on crutches, her leg having been broken by Lotso.

Wheelie - God bless us, everyone,"

He said, referencing Tiny Tim from A Christmas Carol.

The band began to strike up another song. Humphrey sang.

**And then I saw her face** **Now I'm a believer**

**Not a trace** **Of doubt in my mind** **I'm in love** **(Ooh, ahh, yeah)**

Humphrey and Rayquaza happily embrace.

**I'm a believer** **I couldn't leave her if I tried**

Octavius, Jedediah, and Basil were dancing on a piano nearby. Octavius wasn't watching where he was going as he knocked over the other two by accident.

**Then I saw her face** **Now I'm a believer (hey)**

A few of the audience were doing the limbo and the guy wearing the Lotso suit fell over.

**Not a trace (uh, yeah)** **Of doubt in my mind (one more time)**

Even the Ginyu Force was dancing with Kagome

Humphrey - One more time,"

He said, as he dances.

**I'm in love** **I'm a believer (come on)**

Wheelie, meanwhile, in revenge, pushes down the Lotso doll with her crutch till the top of his head is visible. Humphrey and Lunar then take turns dancing with Twilight, who blushes furiously.

**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,** **I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey**

On a mat, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are performing dance moves.

Wheelie dances with the doll bride.

Humphrey - Y'all sing it with me,"

The crowd begins to sing along:

**I believe** **(I'm a believer)** **I believe**

Humphrey - People in the back,"

He shouted, as the crowd waved their hands in the air like they just don't care.

As for Godzilla and Luna, they rode off in their onion carriage into the sunset. And they lived Mutated-likely ever after.

Humphrey laughed like crazy as he finishes.

Humphrey - Oh, that's funny," Oh. Oh."

The screen fades to black and we hear his voice in the background.

Humphrey - I can't breathe. I can't breathe."


	13. Godzilla's Forest Party

**CHAPTER XII**

**GODZILLA'S FOREST PARTY**

* * *

Godzilla stood in his forest, smiling happily, as he held a microphone.

Godzilla - Hi, everybody," and, welcome to the Godzilla-in-the-Forest Karaoke Dance Party."

Godzilla pressed the play button on a stereo and said,

Godzilla - I'm gonna take things down a little with one of my personal favorites."

Then he sang to his new wife, Luna:

**Don't go changin'... to try and please me**  
**You've never let me down before.**

The music changes as Luna lies on the ground.

Luna: **_I've made it through the wilderness..._**

Derpy scratches a set of turntables.

**You know I made it through...**

Derpy still scratches the turntables.

**Didn't know how lost I was until I found you.**

The music changes to Humphrey wearing shades, while Rayquaza dance nearby swinging her tail.

Humphrey: **_Yeah! I like big butts and I cannot lie,  
You other brothers can't deny,_**_  
__**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face you get...**_

Rayquaza, without looking, accidentally knocks Humphrey out of the way. Now, Kronk sings.

Kronk: **_Feelings..._**

The music changes as the Ginyu Force take a turn.

Ginyu Force: **_It's fun to stay at th A,  
It's fun to stay at th A, A._**

Ginyu laughs, as Wheelie takes the microphone next along with Octavius, Jedediah, and Basil.

Wheelie: **_Do you really want to hurt me? Aoaw!  
Do you really want to make me cry?_**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

Lotso sings and panics, as he holds a flashlight inside of Rayquaza's stomach.

Lotso: **_Staying alive, staying alive_**

Lotso (muffled)): **_Oh, oh, oh, oh._**

Another music change and Diego sings this time around with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Diego: **_Who let the dogs out?_**

Cutie Mark Crusaders: **_Who, who, who, who, who?_**

Diego: **_Who let the dogs out?_**

Cutie Mark Crusaders: **_Who, who, who, who, who?_**

The Music changes again and Humphrey began singing again.

Humphrey - **"Say, get up and dance to the music!"**

The music changes one more time as we see The Cutie Mark Crusaders', The Mane 6, and Lunar Night, the Ginyu Force, and Wheelie humming.

Soon everybody begins to dance.

Humphrey: Come on everybody now!

**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC!**

Humphrey: Oh yeah!

**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC!**

Derpy: **_All we need is a drummer._**

Genie: **_For people who only need a beat,  
Yeah._**

Then Humphrey said,

Humphrey - "Break it down, pony girl!"

Luna does an impressive drum solo.

Humphrey - Kronk, my man,

Kronk sang, as he held up Wheelie.

Kronk: **_I'm gonna ask some bottoms._**

Wheelie: **_So that the dancers just won't hide_**

Humphrey - Take it, G.

Godzilla is playing on an organ while Kagome and Serena act as back-up singers.

Godzilla: **_You might like to hear my organ._**

Humphrey: **_I said ride, sally, ride!_**

Derpy scratch the turntables together.

Godzilla and Luna: **_I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life..._**

Everybody: **Dance to the music!**

Humphrey - G, you ain't dancing now!"

Dance to the music!

Humphrey - Oh, yeah,"

**Dance to the music!**

Humphrey - That's how I like it,"

Dance to the music!

Humphrey - Everyone now,"

**Dance to the music!**

**Dance to the music!**

**Dance to the music!**

Humphrey yelped, as Derpy accidentally kicked him.

Humphrey - Hey, Derp girl," You wanna watch those legs of yours!"

Derpy - I just don't know what went wrong Humphrey.

Everybody laughed in the background as the screen fades to black.


End file.
